Rooted in Darkness
by sunshine-faery
Summary: Morgan was raised in Ciaran's darkness and they move to Widows vale, when Morgan starts the high school, she is confronted by a mysterious seeker.
1. Welcome to Widow's Vale

A/n: okay I know this has been like soooooo many times, but I wanted to try my own version of it, just to see how it will sound. Sorry I've taken torn Apart off I just couldn't see myself doing anything with it yet, I'll keep it saved on my computer and I'll probably go back to it later. Please read and review and tell me what you think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Story so far. . .  
  
Morgan was never adopted. Maeve was never killed, instead only Angus was burned alive in the barn by Ciaran so Maeve would have no where to turn but to him, and she did. Morgan was raised by darkness, by Ciaran and Maeve couldn't do anything about it because he weakened her. For many years they lived in Ireland and then to Scotland, but they eventually moved to Widow's Vale, upstate New York so Ciaran could set up a new Amyranth coven with an old acquaintance, Selene Belltower. Even though Ciaran protested against it, Morgan wanted to start high school, to see if she could find some friends who would start a coven with her. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV.  
  
I slid on my black leather pants and my crimson corset top, much to my dismay I was completely flat chested so it really didn't do much for me but I loved it nonetheless. I stuck my long brown hair up in a band and applied heavy eyeliner and mascara to my eyes and put on my black jacket.  
  
I headed down the stairs and past my mum on the way, "Where you going Morgan?" she asked me.  
  
"I thought I'd check out the high school, I'll be so bored here all day long, I heard that Cal Blaire goes" Cal Blaire, Goddess he's so hot! He's Selene Belltower's son, a good witch, but he doesn't even measure with the power I have.  
  
"Morgan, please be careful," she said  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever" I replied in a bored tone, why was she so boring, always working just pure, good magic. We have the power to do whatever we want and she doesn't even use the full extent of it.  
  
"Love you Morgan, I'll see you later." She smiled  
  
"Yes, bye!" I said pushing past her and heading for the door.  
  
"Morgan?" I heard my Da call from the living room.  
  
I walked into the living room where he was sat with a cup of tea and some paper work.  
  
"Yeah, Da?" I asked, I respected my father so much more, he was powerful and one day I hope to follow in his footsteps.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked staring at me with his dark brown eyes so like mine.  
  
"I'm going to the school Da, Cal told me that he goes and instead of being bored around the house I thought I'd check it out." I told him.  
  
"Okay then," he smiled, "have fun Morgan, love"  
  
"Will do," I said yet again rushing for the door.  
  
I headed to the extremely large garage and opened the doors to reveal three cars, my Da's, mums and mine.  
  
Mum drove this little red Vauxhall Corsa thing, boring like herself. Dad drove the most gorgeous midnight blue jaguar I had ever seen, but I had a beauty of a car, I had a black Porsche convertible, my Da had bought me for my 16th birthday, he thinks he's spoiling me, but hey, I love it.  
  
I drove the short distance to Cal's and asked if he'd like a lift and hey he said yes! Great! We we're going to start our first day at Widows Vale high together, as he slid into the passenger seat he smiled at me and flashed his brilliant golden eyes.  
  
"Ready?" I asked  
  
"When you are," he replied.  
  
We arrived at the school and climbed out of the car and headed towards it.  
  
We looked like a really odd pair within the school of normal looking non- witches. There was I in black leather and a red corset top and Cal in his untidy black jeans and his white t-shirt with his pentagram necklace glinting in the sun.  
  
We grabbed our timetables and headed off to our classes, unfortunately we had no classes together since I was a junior and he was a senior.  
  
My first class was chemistry; I walked through the door about ten minutes late, the room turned their heads to look at me.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you lost?" the teacher asked me.  
  
"No, I'm new," I said with a smile on my face.  
  
"Name?" this strict snippy teacher demanded.  
  
"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine" I smiled slyly.  
  
A few of the kids laughed, well it was good to know they had a sense of humour. And from a few of their faces I could tell that this teacher was not one to be arguing with, so what, what's the worse he could to me? I have more power than he could ever possess.  
  
"Morgan MacEwan" I said  
  
"Well, Morgan MacEwan, I am Mrs Neil, but you will most likely come to know me as the inhuman evil bitch queen, like I know so many of the other students do.  
  
"You don't know what evil is," I smirked  
  
"Sit" she barked at me.  
  
"Whatever" I said sounding bored.  
  
I found an empty space next a girl who dressed a little like me, she had jet-black hair and was wearing black fishnet stockings and a short black skirt with a tight revealing black top, she had more piercings than I had from what I could see, and I had my both my ears pierced 4 times, my nose pierced, my eyebrow, my tongue and my naval. She had the same but a few more ear piercings than I. She had a cool tattoo around her bellybutton - a ring of fire.  
  
"Hi, I'm Raven" she said.  
  
"Morgan," I said.  
  
"New to Widows Vale huh?" she asked  
  
"New to America" I smiled  
  
"Why where were you from?" she asked, "I noticed the accent"  
  
"Part Irish, part Scottish"  
  
"Cool, well good luck in Widows Vale, there's pretty much nothing here to do" she sighed  
  
"I think I had already figured that one out." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"So why you move here?"  
  
"Business reasons, my dad's working on something with an old friend who has just moved here too, her son started here today as well."  
  
"A boyfriend of yours?" she grinned  
  
"Not yet, he's an experiment I'm working on, but he will be soon." I told her, I always got what I wanted so no doubt, within time, he would be mine.  
  
At lunch I met Cal in the quad and found these steps that led to the school basement where we sat.  
  
"I was working on that spell last night, the one you taught me with how to mute someone, so they thought they were talking but they made no sound at all, and it worked well," Cal said.  
  
"Your mum gave you another boring lecture huh?" I smiled.  
  
"Yeah, she figured it out and she got pissed at me, note to self: never spell another witch more powerful than you" he laughed.  
  
"I do it to my mum all the time, I think she's trying to turn me to see things her way, but it just don't appeal to me, I have all this power to use, why not use it for I want to use it for."  
  
"Totally, I don't see why your mum still lives with you"  
  
"Well she and dad are soul mates so she deals with it." I told him.  
  
"Anyway I was thinking we could hold a circle tonight" Cal asked  
  
"Good idea, but there's just two of us, I was thinking we should start a coven, it'll be fun" I suggest, Cal nodded and agreed with my idea. "I think I know a good candidate for our first member." I grinned slyly and pointed at Raven Meltzer who was walking to her locker.  
  
"You retarded thing!" I heard her yell at her locker, which refused to open for her, she banged it with her fist for a while and then gave up.  
  
When she turned around, both me and Cal were there facing her, each with a smile on our face.  
  
"Hi, Morgan, is this that Cal?"  
  
"Yes, Raven as you know Cal and I are new to Widows Vale and we were wondering if you'd like to help us start a little, I don't know. . . get together, grab a few people and meet us tonight at that old Methodist cemetery" I told her.  
  
"Okay sounds cool, what time?"  
  
"About half past seven? Cal suggested.  
  
"Perfect" I smiled, "is that good for you Raven?"  
  
"Yeah, okay then"  
  
I banged on Raven's locker and it swung wide open for her, (of course I spelled my fist)  
"Thanks Morgan," Raven smiled, "See you tonight."  
  
"Excellent, the makings of our very own coven" I smiled as Cal and I headed to my car, we couldn't really be bothered to attend afternoon classes so we just headed to Cal's.  
  
"But do we really want a non-witch coven?" he asked. 


	2. The Circle

A/n: I'm so, so, so sorry to you guys if you were really enjoying "Torn Apart" but I didn't know what to do with it, I've saved it on my computer to continue with at any point if I get an idea. Because Morgan was brought up so differently I wanted to make her a bad ass and I wanted people to be intimidated by her. Even thought this sort of idea has been used many times, I still think its interesting to see peoples different perceptions of it, and so this is indeed mine and I believe I can make it extremely good, if I work hard enough on it. Anyway roll on chapter 2!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV.  
  
7.15, Cal and I were at the Cemetery already, waiting to see if any turn up early, or at all.  
  
Soon, Morgan saw a girl and a boy, the boy had an extremely bad acne problem and wore glasses, and the girl was very tall and beautiful with coffee coloured eyes.  
  
"Err. . . we were supposed to meet Raven here with a few others for some sort of party, are you?" the girl said  
  
"Yes, we're new here and we set this up, so we could meet new people" Cal said smoothly,  
  
"I'm Bree Warren, this is Robbie Gurevitch," the girl pointed to herself then her friend.  
  
"Morgan" I said.  
  
"Cal," he said.  
  
Bree began talking to Cal while I stared at the other boy, Robbie, he eyed me for a while not sure weather he dared talk to me, boy intimidating people was fun.  
  
"So, err, how old are you" he stuttered  
  
"17" I said,  
  
"Me too, you live nearby?"  
  
"Why?" I asked  
  
"Just curious," he said backing off a bit, god what a wimp.  
  
I noticed Bree was flirting with Cal, which really pissed me off, I begun to glare at her, and slightly raised my head ready to throw witch fire at her, it was tempting but I thought better of it, Cal caught my eye and smiled slightly.  
  
I walked off and perched on a gravestone a little further away, Robbie followed me.  
  
"I don't need a lap dog," I snapped at him  
  
"Sorry, I just thought we could talk some more," he said  
  
I cast my senses and read him, and felt his hurt that this Bree was flirting with Cal, my Cal.  
  
"You, like her" I stated  
  
"How, how did you know? How could you tell? Is it that obvious"  
  
I laughed, "Do you believe in the supernatural, Robbie?" I eyed him.  
  
"Well, I don't know, there's not really much proof for it existing"  
  
I grinned, "no proof" I raised my eyebrows and then I murmured a small spell.  
  
"What was that?" Robbie asked, I didn't reply, I just pointed at the sky.  
  
He looked up to see the clouds had spelt out my name. Then it faded.  
  
"Whoa, what are you?" he asked  
  
"A witch, and you?"  
  
Robbie looked freaked out and walked back to Bree and Cal, he pulled Bree aside and whispered in her ear, she looked at me and her eyes widened, Cal said a few words to them and they stood around arms folded.  
  
Cal walked over to me, "You've been scaring people again" he said  
  
"No, just freaked him out a little, these people are boring, we need a coven of blood witches, not these stupid teenagers"  
  
"I know Morgan, but there are no blood witches in Windows Vale high, I've checked"  
  
Not so long later a few others arrived. For a while they all stood around wondering why they had been asked to turn up at this rather random venue by these two strangers.  
  
"Hi, sorry to call you all out here on such short notice" Cal called to the group who had shown up. "Me and Morgan here" he pointed at me as I was leant against a headstone with my arms folded across my chest. "Are new to Windows vale and we were wondering if any of you would be interested in forming a coven?"  
  
"A what?" some girl asked "A coven, you see me and Morgan are witches, and we thought you guys would like to join us in holding circles and gatherings to make magick. We understand if some of you are against it so if you aren't interested, thank you for your time, sorry that you couldn't stay."  
  
God he's so charismatic and hot! Goddess if only I could have him, I thought.  
  
A few people left uninterested. The remaining people were Raven, Bree and Robbie, then Ethan Sharp, Sharon Goodfine, Matt Adler, Jenna Ruiz, Simon Bakehouse, Thalia Cutter and Alisa Soto (a/n I know the last three weren't part of the original cirrus but they are in my fic!)  
  
Cal drew a perfect circle on the ground and instructed everyone to stand inside the circle and he closed it behind them, we then all joined hands and started the circle.  
  
"We'll go round the circle now and we're going to banish unwanted things from your life." Cal said.  
  
"I banish limitations!" I said  
"I banish small minds!" Raven cried  
"I banish jealousy!" Matt said  
"I banish hatred," Jenna said  
"I banish anger!" Robbie called out  
"I banish stupidity," Sharon said  
"I banish my step mother" Ethan laughed  
"I banish confinement!" Bree cried  
"I banish fear," Alisa said quietly  
"I banish homework!" Simon laughed  
"I banish boredom," Thalia said shrugging to herself  
  
We then brought the circle down and sat on the ground, I had to ground myself, I always drew up too much power.  
  
"What's with her?" Raven asked  
  
"Its okay, she's just grounding herself," Cal replied  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
"She gathered too much energy, she just needs to let go of some of it, she'll be okay"  
  
Cal helped me to my feet, I saw these people starring at me as if I was some weird mental person.  
  
"What!" I snapped at them. "Take a picture it lasts longer, Cal, I'm outta here"  
  
They all stepped back and I stormed off to my Porsche. I hopped over the door and into the seat.  
"Hi Morgan," Bree had followed me, what is it with these people?  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"Where you going?" she asked  
  
"Home" I replied.  
  
"Want some company?" she asked,  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my Da doesn't take kindly to non-witches, neither do I"  
  
"Well just tell him I am, he doesn't have to know"  
  
I shook my head and laughed, "My father is one of the most powerful witches in the world, we can tell who's a witch and who isn't you know"  
  
"Please" she asked  
  
"Why do you want to come so much?" I asked staring at her  
  
"Because you're new to Window's Vale, I thought you'd like a friend besides Cal" she smiled.  
  
"You like him don't you," I said  
  
"Yeah! Who wouldn't, he's so hot," she said.  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself" I warned  
  
"Is he your boyfriend? Because I'm sorry for flirting with him if he is"  
  
I didn't reply, I just opened the door for her to get in. I couldn't understand why she just stood there for about a minute.  
  
"You coming? Before I change my mind"  
  
She got in, "Wow Morgan, this is an amazing car, and it's a Porsche! Wow! You must be rich huh?"  
  
"Yeah, my dad does a lot of "business" so he's very rich powerful man,"  
  
"Where bout's do you live?" she asked  
  
"In one of the huge houses down Brooke lane," I told her  
  
"Cool, I live in one of those houses too, I live at number 27" she said  
  
"I live in 13" I replied.  
  
I pulled off into my drive and pulled out a remote to open the garage so I could drive straight through.  
  
"This is home," I told Bree. 


	3. Sleepover

A/n: I hope you guys are enjoying "rooted in darkness" just as much as you did "torn apart" I promise you that, that story will go back up again soon, I am still writing it but slowly, I didn't think it would be fair to leave a story on and not post for ages, but I have a good idea for this story and know where I am going with it. But if you mail me on miss_hollie_sunshine_faery@hotmail.com, and tell me if you really, really, really want "Torn Apart" back up then please do, and I will gladly put it back up for you. Okay roll on chapter 3!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV.  
  
"Da!" I called as we walked through the living room, I could sense he was in his private study so I didn't really want to take Bree down there.  
  
He came out into the hall to face Bree and me. "Who's your friend Morgan?" he asked, I could tell he was casting his senses, and then he stared at me.  
  
~~~ Non-witch, Morgan? ~~~ He messaged me  
~~~ I know Da she's a friend from school ~~~  
  
"Would it be okay if she stayed tonight?" I asked  
  
"Sure why not," he said shrugging. I began to lead the way to my room.  
  
"Morgan!" my father called  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your brother called, he's coming down this weekend"  
  
"Great," I replied sarcastically  
  
I carried on walking to my room.  
  
"I'm guessing you don't like your brother" Bree said  
  
"Its not that, he's just a waste, he doesn't use his powers but for showy magick to show off to his mates, he doesn't have goal in life, other than that, he's a blast"  
  
I opened my bedroom door and let myself and Bree in before closing it.  
  
"You have a huge room, its bigger than mine" Bree said, taking a seat on my leather couch.  
  
"Do you need to call you mum or whatever?" I said  
  
"No, my mum ran off with another bloke and my dad is in Massachusetts with some super model bimbo as his latest conquest.  
  
Just then my mum poked her head round the door, "I thought you had a friend with you" she smiled,  
  
"Hello," she came in holding out a hand to Bree, "I'm Morgan's mum, you can call my Maeve." She smiled.  
  
Bree took her hand, "I'm Bree, nice to meet you."  
  
"Mum? What do you think you're doing? Leave my room now" She got the point and headed out my room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bree's POV.  
  
Morgan's house is impressive; it's bigger than mine.  
  
When I met her dad I could tell that he was close with Morgan, almost as if they had some psychic connection, well they are witches after all. Morgan seemed to look up to him and respect him.  
  
But then when her mom came in her room, Morgan completely disregarded her as if she was some lower being, when she forced her to leave the room, her mom looked really hurt, I wonder what happened here.  
  
"So, how long have you been a witch?" I asked  
  
Morgan turned and stared at me, I think she was sort of laughing at me with her eyes.  
  
"Witches are born witches, its in our blood, I've always known and practised the craft, I was initiated when I was 14."  
  
"Initiated?" I asked, "What's that?"  
  
"It's when a witch is made a full adult witch and they receive their full powers"  
  
"So, do you enjoy being a witch?"  
  
"More than life itself, it's what I live for" Morgan smiled "Are you planning to stay with our coven and practise Wicca seriously" she eyed me for a moment.  
  
"Yes, why not, it seems appealing to me, the circle tonight was just. . . exhilarating, it was an incredible feeling."  
  
"That's good,"  
  
"So what kind of magick can you do?" She smiled at me for a moment, she murmured something in some random language, and I looked around, everything seemed to glimmer and shine.  
  
"Touch something," she told me" I touched a photo frame with a picture of her and her dad when she was about 4 years old and it began to float.  
  
"What have you done?" I asked  
  
"Everything is made of magick, I just brought it out for you to enjoy, this is pure good magick," she said. "Although I go deeper with my magick than that, I'm what you could call a "prodigy child" a witch like me is born every few generations, I have extremely strong powers, I think it because both my parents are extremely powerful"  
  
She began to teach a lot more about magick, we spent all night talking, she taught me about the seven clans, uses for herbs and crystals in magick, she taught me about runes and sigils, I loved learning about witchcraft, it was interesting.  
  
"Here, this is a deck of tarot cards" she said a couple of hours later, "give you me a reading"  
  
"Okay," she shuffled the deck and handed the cards, then she told me to lie out four cards,  
  
"This is my past," she told me as I laid the first one down, "The Devil," it read, I noticed Morgan give a slight smile.  
"This is my present" she said when I laid the next one down, "Judgement" it read, then I noticed Morgan's face twitch, what's wrong with her? Is she getting some meaning from this that I'm not?  
"This is my future" she said when I laid the next one down, "Death" it read, I looked at her wide-eyed.  
"Don't worry," she told me reading my expression, "sometimes it just means the death of an old way of life and the beginning of a new one"  
Then I laid out the final card, "This is the what the distant future holds for me" she smiled, "The World" the card read.  
  
Something happened, Morgan went extremely quiet, her mouth twitching.  
  
"What do the cards say?" I asked her.  
  
"Never mind, we should get some sleep, I'm tired."  
  
"Have you got any pyjama's you could lend me?" I asked her  
  
She searched through one of her drawers and pulled out a slinky silky red nightdress, and chucked it at me, I went into her own private bathroom and changed into it.  
  
When I came out again, I noticed that she had pulled the leather couch out which made a bed for me, then climbed into her large king size bed.  
  
"Night, Morgan" I said as I settled into my bed.  
  
"Night" she muttered. 


	4. Seeker

A/n: okay guy's heres the chapter you've been waiting for. . . Hunter comes! Yay!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV.  
  
What's wrong with me? Last night Bree and had became close friends, we laughed and told secrets. I don't do that! It's not me.  
  
I gave her a lift home so she could grab her car to go to school. When we got we walked straight to homeroom.  
  
Later at dinner, I sensed another blood witch on campus, it wasn't Cal, he was with me, it seemed like Cal couldn't sense him or her.  
  
"What's wrong, Morgan?" Cal asked me.  
  
I didn't want to tell him, "I've got to go home, I don't feel to good" as soon as I said it I wished I didn't, note to self: stop lying to witches.  
  
"Come on Morgan, what is it?" he said  
  
"I don't know, catch ya later." I got up and followed my senses; luckily Cal didn't bother to follow me.  
  
I looked across to the car lot and saw a tall, blonde haired guy looking at my car and around the campus. I blocked myself and completely shut down so he couldn't tell who I was. I sensed authority coming from him.  
  
He walked into a battered up green Honda and drove off, I quickly ran to my car and checked it, it looked safe, so a cast a glamour on it so the guy wouldn't see it as the Porsche she owned, instead it would look like a Ford Focus.  
  
She sped off and tried to catch up. He drove out of town, what if he ended up somewhere like Texas? I decided to risk it. But thankfully he didn't, he stopped outside an occult store up in Red Kill.  
  
I swung my car around and headed back to school, and searched for Bree, I sent her a witch message to meet me at the benches immediately (of course she wouldn't be able to reply, but sent it anyway)  
  
"What's up Morgan? I had to pull a sicky in class" she smiled,  
  
"I need you to drive me somewhere," I said,  
  
"What about your car?" she asked.  
  
"I'll explain everything later but please," I knew she didn't really want to do this, but that I thought of something to persuade her "I found an occult store up in a town called Red Kill, will you come with me?" she smiled and nodded.  
  
Once she'd parked up her red BMW outside the store, I was glad to see the green Honda still there.  
  
Luckily I wasn't wearing anything too revealing today, just a pair of black leather pants and a white shirt, I had left my hair long and my make up hadn't been so thick today because Bree and I had slept in so I didn't really have the time to mess around.  
  
We climbed out the car and headed into the shop, it was nice inside, and I felt like this was home.  
  
A small round woman came out from an orange curtain, and I immediately shut down my senses. She eyed me for a second then smiled.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked  
  
"No, just browsing" I replied  
  
"Um, have you got any tarot decks?" Bree asked the woman.  
  
"Yes there's some on those shelves over there" the woman pointed, "just call if you need me"  
  
I sensed the guy was behind that orange curtain with that woman, I didn't want to look suspicious, so I cast a spell on my ears so I hear anything that goes off in that bit off room, and just carried on browsing the shelves looking as unsuspecting as I could.  
  
******"I don't know what it is Alyce, but something pulled me to that high school today, I was driving through town and my instincts told me to turn around and go to that school, when I got there I saw this gorgeous black Porsche, there was something about it I can't put my finger on." "You think it might have been a spell or something?" "I don't know, I did a thorough scan of the place, I could only sense two blood witches in that building, and then it seemed that one of them just. . . disappeared, he or she probably sensed me and shut down." "You think it was someone to do with Ciaran or Selene?" "Maybe, I mean why else would this witch just shut down like that, anyway, whoever it was must have been extremely powerful, I completely shut my senses down, unless we jumped to the wrong conclusion" "Hunter, just trust your instincts, I'll keep looking into it for you but I can't promise anything solid, they're being very careful"******  
  
Just then the curtain opened and this. . . Hunter and Alyce came out, Alyce smiled at me again.  
  
"Still browsing are you?" she smiled.  
  
"Yes, I'm not sure what I want."  
  
Hunter sat on the counter and start writing on some pieces of paper.  
  
"You're new here right?" Alyce asked me, "I've not seen you in here before, and if you were from around here you'd have been in here before, being a blood witch and everything" she smiled.  
  
Damn! I forgot to shut down my senses again! I cursed myself.  
  
"Yeah, I'm new, just moved to Window's Vale." I said, carefully selecting my words.  
  
"And what about you dear?" Alyce asked Bree  
  
"Well, I'm not a blood witch but I'm interested in Wicca"  
  
Alyce smiled, "That's nice dear, I hope you find Wicca is a good path for you"  
  
For the first time, Hunter looked up at me, I couldn't stop staring at him, and there was something about him I couldn't put my finger on.  
  
"So what's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Morgan, yours?" I said carefully choosing my words  
  
"Hunter,"  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Not long, you?"  
  
"A month or two"  
  
"So what you do?" I asked  
  
"Help out Alyce with the shop. . ." I could instantly tell there was something he missed out, I can pick up on things all other witches can't  
  
"And. . ." I asked  
  
"I'm a seeker for the council" he said.  
  
Crap! That's why he was investigating Da and Selene; I've got to warn them.  
  
"What you here for?"  
  
"We wanted to move to a new home so I could start the high school."  
  
"Who are your parents, we might know them" Alyce smiled.  
  
I really, really didn't want to answer this question, but luckily I was saved by Bree.  
"Sorry to interrupt this amazing game of 20 questions, but can I buy these please?" Alyce rung the items up and put them in a bag.  
  
"Come on Morgan," Bree grabbed my arm.  
  
"I'll see you around Morgan" Hunter called  
  
"Can't wait," I replied sarcastically.  
  
Bree and I drove back to the school so I could pick up my beloved car.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Bree asked me  
  
"What?" I replied.  
  
"Back in Practical Magick! You and that Hunter guy, even I could sense the tension between you too, either you seriously hated each other or you were so into each other."  
  
I glared at her, "You think I actually like that maggot?" I yelled  
  
"Sorry," she said quietly.  
  
When she dropped me off at my car she said bye and drove off home, I walked through the empty car lot to my car and I could sense Cal sitting in it.  
  
"Hi Cal," I said as I got in.  
  
"Hello, love." He smiled. I turned to face him, then he did something that shocked me, he kissed me.  
  
"Cal?" I smiled when we finally pulled apart, "What was that?"  
  
"A kiss," he smiled, "and its something that I'd like to do more often if that okay with you?" I nodded and we kissed again. 


	5. The Warning

A/n: please guys read and review! You're the reason I write these stories! And if you're still pissed coz I took "Torn Apart" down, tell me and I will put it up for you and try to finish it! Okay, I think this chapter is going to be a really short one this time!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ciaran's POV.  
  
When is that child ever going to come home? She was supposed to be here over half an hour ago for our weekly father-daughter bonding programme! It was her that suggested it in the first place, she thinks I'm always meeting with witches or destroying them and I had never had time for her! Now look she's late!  
  
Just then I felt her car pull up in the garage and her opening the front door, when she came in to the living room I was sat in, I sensed that she was feeling a little distressed, and I immediately didn't care about her being late.  
  
"Daughter? What it is?" I asked, growing worried.  
  
"Da, there's a seeker in town" I sunk down into the comfortable couch.  
  
"Morgan, Child, sit" she took a seat next to me, "Now tell me exactly what you know about this seeker," I said  
  
"His name is Hunter, and he's keeping an eye out on you and Selene, oh! And he works sometimes in this occult store Practical Magick for this woman called Alyce." She told me.  
  
"Is that it child? Do you have no more information?"  
  
"Yes father I swear. . . except. . . never mind" she hung her head.  
  
"What? You must tell me," I commanded  
  
"I got a weird vibe from him, I can't explain it"  
  
Crap, I know that feeling, I felt my jaw clench, I was not going to allow my daughter be brainwashed by a seeker, this I must prevent at all costs.  
  
"Does he belong to a coven?" I asked her.  
  
"I don't know," she said  
  
"I'm going to get Selene to find out all she can,"  
  
After about an hours worth of an extremely interesting phone call I found my daughter in her bedroom.  
  
"Morgan?"  
  
"Yes Da?" she said turning to face me "Did you learn anything of the seeker."  
  
"You have no idea," I said taking a seat on her bed.  
  
"You said he works for a woman named Alyce who owns this occult store." I asked her,  
  
"Yes" she nodded  
  
"Well, Alyce is one of the lets say. . . "Rejects" in Selene's local coven Starlocket, and Hunter is Cal's half brother, a 19 year old seeker, the youngest the council has ever taken on."  
  
"What are you going to do?" she asked me  
  
"Whatever it takes. . ." I replied as I got up and left her room. 


	6. Confrontational Kissing

A/n: Oh No! What is Ciaran going to do? Don't kill Hunter! Well I've been posting this quite quickly, and as soon as I finish this, "Torn Apart" will be back up! I promise!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
I ran out the house and climbed into my car and drove off to Cal's I can't believe this! His half brother is a seeker and he's in town! Holy Crap, he's going to strip us of our powers! I soon scolded myself, why think these things, I possess more power than the whole council put together, I could easily wipe them out.  
  
Without realising it I was on a completely different road then I wanted to be on, Cal's house was on the other side of town, I was driving out to the woods, like some magnetic force possessed me to take this route.  
  
Soon something inside me screamed at me to stop, so I pulled over and followed my instincts.  
  
I found myself at a clearing in the woods and on the ground I saw Hunter, he had made his own circle, it was beautiful to watch.  
  
When he finished, he stood up and sharply turned to face me as he realised I was stood there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked  
  
I shrugged, "I dunno, my instincts were tugging at me to come to this place," and I was about to say like yours were when you went to my school but thought the better of it.  
  
Hunter looked at me, and I looked at him, trying to find any resemblance of Cal in him, it was odd because they were nothing alike, complete opposites actually.  
  
"You're Cal's brother" I said  
  
"Half brother actually, he's such a piss poor witch, friend of his?"  
  
"Yes actually, I am" I stood tall facing him  
  
I didn't really realise it but we were both inching closer to one another.  
  
"Poor you" he smirked  
  
"Why are you in Widow's Vale?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question" he smiled  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Urgh! Why is she so infuriating, I can't get a straight answer out of her!  
  
"What are you doing out here having a circle in the middle of nowhere?" she asked  
  
"That's none of your business," I said growing furious  
  
"Oh, so official council business then" she smirked  
  
"No, if you must know" I was stepping closer towards her, without really realising it.  
  
Then we kissed, tenderly then passionately, we held a hunger for each other that was slowly being filled.  
  
Why do I find this so right? Perfect? Something I have been waiting for my whole life? And with a woman that I completely dislike who is not my type at all! I don't go for the whole rock chick thing, what is wrong with me.  
  
When we pulled away I didn't want that moment to end, I wanted her lips back on mine.  
  
When I saw her after the kiss, it was like I was seeing her in a new light, she was mine, she was made for me, she was my other half, my soul mate. I knew it straight away, I wonder if she felt the same as I.  
  
"That was great Hunter, but I really got to go now. . ." she seemed to me a little unsettled or confused and wanted to get out of here.  
  
"Morgan. . ." I began she turned to face me.  
  
"Hunter I can't do this" she said, I don't know weather my mind was just playing tricks on me but I think I saw tears in the corners of her eyes.  
  
She began to leave, this I couldn't stand, I caught up with her and pulled her around by her arm and kissed her again, as first I could tell she was trying to resist, but she couldn't, we melted together, became one with one another.  
  
We fell to the ground and we made love in the woodland clearing, it felt beautiful, perfect and so right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
That kiss! Oh goddess, that kiss felt so perfect and right that I even teared a little because I knew that it couldn't happen, we were two different people from very different worlds.  
  
But then we made love, which was even better, it's not as if I'm a virgin, but with Hunter. . . it was so different from the other guys I've had. . . with Hunter it was complete bliss. I couldn't refuse him but I had to.  
  
I was positive that there on that night, I had found my mùirn betha dàns.  
  
When we had finished, I scrambled around putting my clothes back on.  
  
"Morgan, I know we've only known each other a short time. . . but I think I love you" he said, why! Why did he have to say that!  
  
"Well Hunter, you were just a bit of fun for me, just another one of my many conquests, it meant nothing." I lied, and he knew it too, damn! Why can't you lie to a witch?!  
  
"Morgan, that's not true and you know it, you know as much as I that we are mùirn betha dàns" he said  
  
"Hunter. . . don't do this to me!" I began to tear up again! What the hell is wrong with me!? I never cry and even if I did it would never be in front of another person!  
  
"Morgan. . . why can't we just let this happen?" he asked  
  
Shut up Morgan! I yelled to myself before I blurted it out. . .  
  
"You wanna know why do you?" I yelled at him as I finished getting dressed,  
  
"Yes I want to know why we can't be together"  
  
"Okay! It's because I'm Ciaran MacEwan's daughter! And you are a seeker! You see where that makes thing confusing?"  
  
He looked like he'd just been slapped, I saw his jaw and fists clench.  
  
"Get out here" he muttered  
  
"Hunter. . . I'm sorry," I said wishing I had never told him  
  
"GET OUT!" he yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hunter's POV  
  
Ciaran's daughter! How could I let myself fall in love with such evil! How did I not see it coming?  
  
The goddess must be laughing at me. . . I can tell she likes to make my life a living hell!  
  
First my parents disappear. . . I discover about some bastard half brother Cal, who by the way is evil, and then I fall completely in love with my mùirn betha dàns, oh and she just happens to be Ciaran MacEwan's daughter which makes her evil too!  
  
I watched her practically run back to her car, I can't believe this has happened to me! But oh goddess I still feel unbelievably in love with her. But I still cannot allow myself to tangle with such evil. 


	7. Dark Rituals

A/n: Noooo! He knows! Dun, dun, dun! What's Morgan going to do? What's Hunter going to do? Wow this is pretty exciting stuff, init!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
I had to get out of there, I couldn't stand how mad Hunter was, and I knew tonight I had found my match. But he hated me for who I was, because I was evil, because I was Ciaran's daughter.  
  
I needed somebody to talk to, I tried Bree's house, but there was no one home, damn!  
  
So I drove to my house, I parked my car in the garage and ran upstairs to my bedroom, hoping that my Da wouldn't see me like this, he will know that I had fallen in love with a seeker.  
  
I curled up on my bed and cried.  
  
I heard a knock on the door and sensed it was mum, "Go away!" I yelled.  
  
She ignored me of course and let herself in and sat next to me on the bed.  
  
"Morgan? What's the matter sweet heart?" she asked  
  
"It doesn't concern you, please leave," I said trying to keep my temper.  
  
"Morgan, I know that I'm not the mum you want me to be, I'm sorry but I can't be influenced by Ciaran's evil, the only reason I'm staying with him is to be with you still,"  
  
"Well why don't you just go, you're not a big part in my life or anything" I snapped  
  
"Morgan, I'm sorry, I wish I was brave enough to have raised you on my own, away from Ciaran's evil, I'd like to think that it was me you grew up to respect and your father you grew up to hate,"  
  
She began to get up and leave the room; I suddenly felt a change of heart.  
  
"Mum? Will you just sit and hold me?" I asked  
  
She turned and smiled at me, she sat next to me on the bed and I curled up next her as she held me and ran her fingers through my hair like she used to do when I was a little girl.  
  
I couldn't stop the tears still, it hurt to think that my mùirn betha dàns hated me so much and that we never had a chance to be together because of what I was.  
  
"Come on Morgan, what's wrong?" my mum said softly to me  
  
I couldn't not tell her, lately she was being a lot nicer to me than Da was, and besides she wouldn't try and kill me for falling in love with a seeker.  
  
"Well recently this seeker came to town, and at first I thought I hated him and he hated me, but tonight when I was driving to Cal's my instincts took me to this clearing in the wood where he was there holding his own private circle, we started arguing, then he kissed me, we think we might be mùirn betha dàns, but he wont come anywhere near me now because I let it slip that I was Ciaran's daughter and he was a seeker"  
  
"Oh Goddess, history is repeating itself" my mother sighed.  
  
"Mother, it hurts, I need him, I love him," I sobbed.  
  
"I know, I know" she stroked my hair a little more.  
  
"Mother? Do you miss making magick?" I asked her  
  
"I didn't stop child, I joined Selene's coven, Starlocket, and I'm looking out for the members who don't know about Selene being a dark witch, I don't want them to get hurt"  
  
I smiled "So you must know Alyce Fernbrake, the really nice woman who runs the occult store, Practical Magick?"  
  
"Yes, she's a good friend of mine" she smiled  
  
Just then my phone rung, I answered it.  
  
"Hi Cal," I said trying to clear the hurt from my voice.  
  
"Morgan, hello, your dad is here and we need you down at my house now"  
  
"Why?" I asked  
  
"I don't know, they won't tell me yet," he said  
  
"Okay, I'll be there"  
  
I hung up the phone, I changed into clothes that were more my style, a short black skirt and fishnets then a black leather corset top, I quickly applied more makeup to cover the smudged make up that was on my face from crying so much, and then brushed my hair down.  
  
My mum watched me get ready, "Where you going?" she asked  
  
"Cal said that Da and Selene wants us for something, but I don't know what it is yet, so I'm just going to head over there" I told her.  
  
Surprisingly I enjoyed this new bond I had just formed with my mother, she was so gentle and caring, she seemed to understand me much better than Da ever did, I really did realise how much I missed having her as a mother.  
  
"Okay" she smiled "I'll see you later, have fun" I kissed her cheek and headed out of the door and drove to Cal's.  
  
"Hey Morgan," Cal smiled when he opened the door, and he kissed me, after what happened with Hunter I pulled away slightly, him kissing me didn't compare to what I shared with Hunter, with Cal it felt weird.  
  
"What's wrong love?" his eyebrows creased  
  
"Nothing" I smiled trying to shake away my confusion, it seemed to work as I think he believed me.  
  
"Are you sure? You pulled away a bit and you also seem kind of. . . I don't know, spooked?" he frowned  
  
"I'm fine now" I smiled at him and kissed him (much to my disliking)  
  
"Okay" he smiled "Your dad and my mum and Amyranth are in here"  
  
"Amyranth?" I looked shocked "Amyranth is here?"  
  
Cal nodded and led the way to his mother's circle room.  
  
"Ah, Morgan child!" my father greeted me, "I thought it was time for you and Cal to meet the rest of Amyranth" he smiled and everyone introduced themselves to me, I don't know why but I felt strangely uncomfortable around these people.  
  
"Selene has discovered which coven has ratted us to that pathetic boy of a seeker and we're going to send a dark wave over to them, it was some coven in England, Selene and I thought it was time that you and Cal should learn how to do it and take part in a ritual, after all you two will inherit the coven" he and Selene smiled, then so did Cal.  
  
"And perhaps one day you and Cal shall own it as a married couple" Selene boldly suggested, I could tell from Cal's face he liked the idea.  
  
What was wrong with me? Ever since I was young I've wanted to take part in a dark wave spell with my father and one day lead Amyranth, and I desperately wanted Cal, but now after meeting Hunter and becoming close friends with all these good people and good witches, I wasn't so sure.  
  
"Daughter? What is wrong" Da asked me  
  
"Nothing, just got a lousy headache that's all" I didn't lie, I did have one, due to how confuse my head was in.  
  
I couldn't say that I didn't want to perform in this ritual, because they would become suspicious and probably try to kill Hunter, maybe even me.  
  
So we got in the circle and perform the spell.  
  
When it was finished I looked at all the smeared blood on my hands, I hated every minute of performing that spell, I felt dirty and used, and evil, I hated it.  
  
"Morgan? What's wrong?" Cal asked when he saw my face.  
  
I looked at my father and Selene, when he saw my face and I saw his, I think he realised how much I hated it.  
  
"I don't know," I said truthfully, "I've just got to get a bit of fresh air," I said.  
  
I ran out of the house and jumped into my car and sped off, luckily no one followed me.  
  
I needed to see Hunter and it suddenly occurred to me that I don't know where he lives. But I do know where he works and spends a lot of time!  
  
I drove up to Practical Magick.  
  
Thank the Goddess his car was here. I parked up and ran inside the store.  
  
Hunter and Alyce looked at me as I walked inside and sense as well as saw how distressed I was.  
  
"Morgan? What's wrong?" Hunter asked, he then saw all the smeared blood on my hands.  
  
I began to sob uncontrollably, and I collapsed onto the floor, the wind had been knocked completely out of me, Hunter carried me and sat me on a chair behind the orange curtain and Alyce shut up the shop. 


	8. Muirn Betha Dans

A/n: Aww Poor Morgan! What's going to happen next? I wonder. . . hmm well I know but you don't so I'm rubbing it in a little! Heehee! Sorry I'll be nice now! Roll on chapter 8!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hunter's POV  
  
"Morgan?" what has she done? She's covered in blood I don't like this; I have a very bad feeling.  
  
"Hunter?" I heard her vaguely mutter  
  
"Morgan? Are you okay? Listen I'm sorry I shouted at you like that, I don't care who your father is I love you! You understand me? I love you Morgan"  
  
Her eyes watered, "Hunter, I'm so stupid. . . my father made me. . . I didn't want too, I'm changing Hunter I swear," she said  
  
"Morgan? What are you talking about?" I asked her  
  
"A dark wave, he and Selene made me and Cal join in a dark wave ritual,"  
  
My eyes widened, "Where Morgan? Where did you send it to?"  
  
"Somewhere in England" she stuttered, "they said it was the coven that told you where we were"  
  
"White water" I mumbled  
  
"Hunter, I was so stupid, I wish I didn't do it, but they would have come for you if they knew, I didn't want them to hurt you" she said in between regaining her breath back.  
  
Alyce came in with a wet cloth and washed the blood from Morgan's hands.  
  
"I shouldn't be here" Morgan said, "They'll find me and come for you"  
  
"I'll get your mother" Alyce said then sent her mum a witch message. In about ten minutes she'd arrived.  
  
"Where is she?" Maeve said pulling aside the curtain, "Oh goddess!" she exclaimed when she saw her.  
  
I noticed that Morgan had now begun to shiver.  
  
"What happened?" Maeve cried, looking at me.  
  
"Well Ciaran pressured her to perform a dark wave spell and send it to England, and I think because deep down she didn't want to do it, it badly effected her like this, mainly from the shock of it all,"  
"Mum, I don't want to be a dark witch anymore, I don't want to be like that, I don't like what I've become, what I did was wrong, and what's weird was that it didn't feel right for me, like I was being punished because my destiny wasn't to be dark." Morgan rambled  
  
Maeve hugged her daughter, "Okay sweetie," she said softly "we'll sort this out, I promise"  
  
"It's getting pathetic now, the amount of Dark Wave's Ciaran's sent out lately, the amounts of covens and towns that are being destroyed, we need to find a spell that will dismantle them." I said remembering how many I've visited in the past few months.  
  
Maeve turned to look at me, "I think you're right, how good are you at spell crafting?" she said  
  
"Um, not very, I could give it a go though, why?"  
  
"Because in Ciaran's library. . ."  
  
"Rose MacEwan's book of shadows" Morgan said faintly cutting off her mother.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Well Rose MacEwan is Morgan and Ciaran's great, great, great grandma, and she was the witch who created it, maybe there's something in it that will help us to write a spell to dismantle one" Maeve explained  
  
"It's worth a shot," I said.  
  
"I'll go get it," Maeve said  
  
"I'll go with you" Alyce said.  
  
When they left the shop, I was left alone with Morgan.  
  
"How are you feeling," I asked her  
  
"Bad" she replied, "In the past few days since I've been here in Widows Vale, I've realised that I'm not a dark witch, it just doesn't feel right, of course I didn't admit it to myself, but nonetheless I still knew it. And then when I met you and fell in love with you, it was for definite"  
  
I felt myself smile. Morgan wasn't like Ciaran after all. She was her own person, good and beautiful and powerful.  
  
He sat up and I held her, she then turned and kissed me. Softly at first, but then passionately.  
  
When we pulled away she smiled at me, and then I smiled at her.  
  
"So um. . . what is the plan?" she said.  
  
"I think the safest thing to do is for you to behave as normal, especially in front of your father, Selene and Cal"  
  
"Even if that means kissing Cal?" she said with a straight face.  
  
"Well, try to avoid it at all costs" I said trying to keep my temper under control at the mention of his name.  
  
She made an attempt to stand up without success, "Are you okay?" I asked her.  
  
"I feel really weak physically, but right now, magically I can destroy a city"  
  
I stared at her, "I wont!" she said, I laughed,  
  
"I hear you could do that anyway," I said.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked  
  
"You're the Sgiùrs dàns aren't you" I said  
  
"What? I've not heard this, how could you know this and I didn't" she looked at me with a puzzled face.  
  
"Ciaran's been threatening some people by saying they better watch out because his daughter is the Sgiùrs dàns, I can't believe he's not told you."  
  
Just then, Maeve and Alyce came back, looking anxious.  
  
"Morgan, good to see you're feeling better." Alyce half smiled when she walked through the door.  
  
"Mum? Alyce? What's wrong?" Morgan asked them  
  
"You're father was home, in his library, it would look a bit suspicious so Alyce shut down her senses and quickly cast a see-me-not spell, then I had to get him to come out so she could go in a grab the BOS, it was hard work but we think we did it without him suspecting too much."  
  
Alyce handed the BOS to me, "see if you can get anything out it" she smiled  
  
I wished my mother and father were here all of a sudden they were expert spell crafters. Goddess I missed them so.  
  
I rested the thick leather bound book on my knee flicking through it to find anything to do with the dark wave.  
  
Suddenly Morgan took it from me and flicked to a page and handed it back,  
  
"This is the page where it mentions how she created it" she smiled at me.  
  
I stared at her my eyes asking for an explanation, and so she gave me one.  
  
"I've read it many times, Da asked me too for future reference, lucky that he had" she smiled  
  
"Thank you" I said.  
  
Morgan eyed her mother for a while and I knew what was coming.  
  
"Mother?" she asked,  
  
"Yes?" she replied  
  
"Da has been telling people that I am the Sgiùrs dàns, is this true?"  
  
"Well, I don't know for certain child, but he seems to think so, very strongly." She answered.  
  
"Well why didn't he tell me about it?" Morgan asked  
  
Her mother shrugged.  
  
I looked at Morgan, "I think you should go back to see. . ." I hesitated before saying his name, "Cal" I spat the name out like it would plague me if I said it. "He will grow suspicious, and Maeve I think you should go home too, Alyce and I will work on this dark wave dismantling spell"  
  
They both nodded and got up to leave, as Morgan past me I pulled her round and kissed her.  
  
"I love you Morgan, be careful" I whispered in her ear.  
  
She nodded and smiled. "You too" she replied. 


	9. Pretending

A/n: Aww, Hunter forgave Morgan! She's good now! Yay her! Anyway roll on chapter 9!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
I drove over to Cal's, I made myself look reasonably normal again, oh Goddess, this has been one long night; I looked at the clock on my car radio. . . 1.30am it said.  
  
When I got to Cal's I knocked on the door, and it was Selene who answered.  
  
"Morgan? How are you? You seemed pretty sick after the spell"  
  
"It just felt all a bit too much," I said, "I needed some air so I went for a drive round, I really came to apologise to you all for running out like that, I probably scared you all"  
  
"Well it was an intense spell I'm surprised though because you're so strong" she said.  
  
"Yeah, me too. . . so is Cal home?" I asked immediately changing the subject, even though I knew the answer, I seemed to even convince myself when I was talking to her.  
  
"Yes, he's up in his room." She eyed me; think like my old self I reminded myself.  
  
"Thanks" I said pushing open the door and past Selene.  
  
I knocked on Cal's door once and let myself in.  
  
"Hey Baby" I smiled,  
  
"Hi Morgan? How are you, you freaked me out a little when you left earlier." He said.  
  
"I know, I needed air, the spell was well intense I felt like a drive around. But now I'm back" I grinned giving him my perfected smile of lust that usually won the guys over.  
  
Think like my old self, the words repeated in my head, oh goddess this isn't going to work.  
  
"Morgan? What are you doing here anyway? It's like 2 in the morning"  
  
"So" I smiled, then he smiled.  
  
"Tomorrow night, I promise," he said, "its school tomorrow and I'm trying to finish this assignment. I smiled, and felt relieved, "Okay, but I'll be back" I gave him a wink and headed downstairs.  
  
"Bye Selene!" I called, not really sticking around for an answer.  
  
I ran out to my car and headed home.  
  
"Da?" I called when I got home  
  
"Morgan? Where did you go child?" my father greeted me from the door.  
  
"The ritual was really intense and I needed some air, so I went for a drive," I told him as truthfully as I could.  
  
"Well how come Cal wasn't thrown off, you're a lot stronger than he is."  
  
"I know, but I think I wasn't ready to participate in a ritual as strong as that yet, Cal's older than me, he's more experienced in the dark arts than I am"  
  
"Well you know what Morgan," my father began.  
  
"What Da?" I smiled  
  
"I think you're lying to me"  
  
My smiled faded, "No Da, why would I lie to you, I love and respect you," I told him  
  
"Well you've been acting all different and squirrelly since this seeker showed up, you've also felt weird about him, I know what that means daughter, I am not foolish, you love him don't you child!" he yelled at me  
  
"No Da, he's a seeker, I hate him," I tried to convince my father as much as I could.  
  
"Daughter dear, that reaction to the ritual you had was because you didn't want to participate in that circle, you see I could tell you were having feelings for this. . .seeker so I decided to test your loyalty to me by asking you to participate in the dark wave spell, to my amazement you did it, but then when you were badly effected by the spell, it was because you felt wrong about it, when a person is deceiving Amyranth and the spell, it punishes the witch, I've seen it happen before, to another seeker that acted as a spy."  
  
Holy Crap! I thought  
  
"No father, it was because the spell was too intense, I just need air," it didn't sound so convincing anymore but I still continued to try.  
  
He grinned, "Okay then," he said, "How willing are you to yet again test your loyalty to me?" I remained quiet, "If you are so true to me daughter dear, you shall help me perform another dark wave, on Starlocket" he gave me an evil smile.  
  
Starlocket! I thought frantically, my mother's coven! Alyce's Coven - Hunter's coven! But the wave will destroy the whole of Widows Vale - oh goddess what can I do? If I say no he will anyway!  
  
"But Da, the wave will destroy the whole of Windows Vale! Where are we going to go?" I asked him, stalling to think of something.  
  
"We'll move to the New York faction," he smiled, it appeared that he had already thought this through.  
  
Hunter please hurry with that dismantling spell! I thought  
  
I copied the evil grin my Da gave me, "Okay then" I said, feeling my heart sink.  
  
"Well then child," he said, "get some rest, tomorrow's going to be a long day!" 


	10. Alisa

A/n: Noooo! Poor Morgan! What is she going to do now?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
I didn't sleep at all that night, I was so unbelievably tempted to put a sleeping spell on my father and go see Hunter, but it was too risky.  
  
My mind was racing with a hundred thoughts per second; I didn't know what I could do.  
  
Just last week, I had been cool, sexy, evil Morgan, highly excited to perform her own dark wave spell and wipe out non-woodbanes everywhere.  
And now, I was strong but scared Morgan, with the ability to wipe out anything that crosses my path but is helpless because of the situation I'm in. I'm a changed person; I took part in that dark ritual and hated every minute of it.  
  
I also met Hunter, my soul mate, perfect for me in every way that counts. Goddess I loved him and I would do anything to protect him, but what the hell was I going to do now?  
  
I took on my first thought, I crept into my father's room and put the strongest sleeping spell on him I could.  
  
I walked into the garage and got into my car then drove to Practical Magick.  
  
Luckily they were still in there, it was nearly 5am and they were both working hard on a spell.  
  
I wrapped my arms around Hunter and kissed his cheek.  
  
"How's the spell going?" I asked  
  
"Well, we're reaching a breakthrough we think we might just pull it off but we need to simplify it because what we have at the minute is such a strong spell, it will kill the witch that performs it."  
  
"Well you better hurry," I told him "Ciaran's knows I lied to him"  
  
"Oh Goddess, Morgan are you alright?" Alyce asked me; she had dark circles under her eyes and looked as if she needed to seriously pass out for some sleep.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, but Goddess. . . I'm so sorry, but Da. . . Ciaran is making me perform another dark wave spell "to test my loyalty" he says,"  
  
"Where is it going Morgan?" Hunter asked  
  
"Its not going anywhere" I sighed, "Its staying right here, in Widow's Vale, they're aiming it at Starlocket"  
  
"Oh no" Alyce gasped, "Hunter is there anything she could do?"  
  
Hunter shook his head unsure, "If she refuses they'll kill her and send it anyway" he said.  
  
Great! I thought to myself, its either I kill all my loved ones or I die and then they'll kill all my loved ones.  
  
"I can't do this," I cried,  
  
"Morgan, we're working on the spell, when are they sending it?" he asked  
  
"Tomorrow night" then they both turned and stared at me wide-eyed.  
  
"Alyce we need more people to help with this, I don't know who could perform it and learn it in time, somebody is going to have to sacrifice themselves for the spell to work," Hunter said  
  
"No, we're just going to have to work on simplifying it faster than we thought" Alyce said,  
  
We all began talking some more and I helped a bit with the spell.  
  
But then a sudden thought occurred to me, that girl who is in my coven, Alisa Soto. . . I remember getting weird vibes from her, she wasn't a full witch I know, but she had power I sensed it!  
  
"Alisa!" I cried,  
  
Alyce and Hunter turned to look at me wanting an explanation for why I just cried some random girls name allowed.  
  
"Alisa Soto, she's in my coven, she's not a witch, but she has powers, I sensed it, maybe she could help, I'll talk to her at school tomorrow" I said.  
  
My eyes shifted to the clock on the wall of Alyce's shop.  
  
"Holy Crap!" I cried, where the hell was all this time going and coming from tonight? I thought to myself, "It's nearly 6.30 already! My Da. . . Ciaran would be trying to break out of his sleeping spell soon! I better go!" I yelled.  
  
I ran out to my car and sped off home. I parked my car back in the garage and ran upstairs to take the spell off Ciaran then hid myself under my bed sheets.  
  
I think I had about an hour sleep then and then Ciaran came in my room at 8 to wake me up.  
  
"Morning Princess" he smiled as he woke, princess is what he used to call me as a little girl, back before I was initiated.  
  
"Morning Da" I smiled, which was a real effort because I had the maximum of an hour sleep and I was beginning to loath this man I called my father for 17 years.  
  
"You ready for tonight," he winked  
  
"You bet your ass I am" I ginned, "Da, would you please leave so I can get dressed and ready for school" he headed to my bedroom door then turned around again to face me,  
  
"Oh by the way, I'll be keeping tabs on you today, don't think of meeting this seeker before, after or during school or I will kill you and him" he smiled then he winked again "have a nice day princess"  
  
I decided on wearing my black jeans and my tight red, silky belly top with black netting over the top that came to my stomach, it was less my style then normal, but I was changing and so was my taste in clothes it would seem, I'm going to have to go on a major shopping spree when this is over, I thought to myself.  
  
I headed to my precious black convertible Porsche, it was a warm day so I brought the top down and headed to school, even though my taste was changing, this car was a keeper!  
  
I parked my car in the closest available space and headed in search for Alisa.  
  
Over the course of the day, I saw no sign of her. But at the end of the day I saw a girl who Alisa usually hung with; "Err hi," I said, grabbing her attention.  
  
"Oh hi!" she smiled cheerfully  
  
"You might not know me but I'm. . ."  
  
"Morgan MacEwan, I know" she smiled, "You're a friend of Alisa's, I'm Mary Kathleen, but people just call me Mary K or M K, whatever takes you're fancy"  
  
"Oh okay then Mary K, do you know where Alisa is?" I asked her  
  
Mary K shrugged, "She's supposed to meeting me here in a minute or so, is it really important coz I could give a message for you if you want" she smiled again, Goddess, what kind of Prozac is this girl taking?  
  
"It's really important, I hope you don't mind if I just wait here with you so I could just have a little chat with her"  
  
"No not at all, so you're new here to Widow's Vale right?" she asked  
  
"Yeah" I replied,  
  
"How do you find it?" she smiled  
  
"Um, different from other places I've been, it's changed me"  
  
"Yea, I can tell you've been around, I like your accent, is it Irish or Scottish? I can never really tell between them"  
  
"It's a bit of both really, I've lived in both places, my Da is Scottish, and my mum is Irish"  
  
"Mary K?" this girl walked up to Mary K,  
  
"How you getting home tonight?" she asked Mary K  
  
"I'm going back to Alisa's to study for French" she replied,  
  
"Okay then" the girl replied, "I'll catch you later at home" she then walked off to her huge American car.  
  
"Who was that? I asked  
  
"My big sister Nikki, she was just asking if I wanted a ride home."  
  
"Funny, she looks nothing like you" I said, but then remembered that Hunter and Cal were complete opposites too but they had different mothers.  
  
"Oh, she was adopted that's why, I only found out the other day myself, Nikki was in shock and she had a bit of a temper, but she's a good sister to me, even if we don't share the same blood"  
  
"Oh Alisa's here now" I said, "I'll just borrow her for a minute, if you don't mind"  
  
"Not at all" Mary K smiled, "It was nice meeting you Morgan"  
  
"You too" I smiled back  
  
I pulled Alisa to one side, "Morgan? What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Alisa, we need your help. . ." 


	11. Help

A/n: as you all may have noticed I am updating pretty fast, this is down to 2 reasons really, 1 being that I have plenty of free time and 2 because I want to get "torn apart back up for you guys! Anyway! Here goes chapter 11!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alisa's POV  
  
"What's up Morgan?" I asked her, Morgan MacEwan needed my help, a blood witch needed my help?  
  
"Alisa? Do you have some sort of powers?" she asked  
  
I stared at her, how did she know? Was it so obvious to other witches? I pulled her to one side.  
  
"Well I think I might be half witch, my dad's new girlfriend is making me move rooms and I found all these letters from my moms brother about magick and stuff, I didn't even know she had a brother, but then I found her book of shadows in Practical Magick, I'm kind of freaked out, I can't tell anyone really except my coven obviously, they're all Catholic's and they wouldn't understand."  
  
"That's weird" Morgan said  
  
"I know,"  
  
"No, its just that half witches never usually have powers at all, but I can sense it coming from you, its not much, but its there"  
  
I just shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm thinking of going out to see this uncle of mine" I told her, she then turned to me.  
  
"Listen Alisa, we've got trouble, I really would appreciate if you came to Practical Magick with me"  
  
I stared at her, "What? Now?" I cried  
  
"Yes, now," she sighed grabbing my arm, tugging me to her car.  
  
"Well at least let me tell Mary K I can't study with her tonight!" I cried.  
  
I walked over to Mary K, who was sat on the wall waiting for me, man, she is such a great to me, and I wish I could be the same for her.  
  
"Listen Mary K. . ." I began,  
  
"Alisa? What's wrong?" she asked me  
  
"Well, Morgan really needs me at the minute, I got to go somewhere with her, we'll give you a ride home if you need it," I saw the hurt in her face, "you see her dad's ill at the minute and its kind of an emergency"  
  
I know it was mean to lie to her like that but I couldn't tell her the truth, nor could I hurt her by letting her down.  
  
"Okay, but if you wouldn't mind giving me a lift. . . Nikki's already gone home"  
  
"Sure," I smiled; we walked back over to Morgan.  
  
"Morgan? Would you mind dropping Mary K off home on the way?"  
  
"Sorry to hear about your dad" Mary K said, I nearly slapped my head, but I noticed Morgan staring at me with a grin.  
  
"Yeah" she said, "it's a shame init" She then shrugged "Okay, car's this way kid's" she led us to her car, I had never seen it before but I heard it was a Porsche.  
  
"Whoa!" I heard Mary K exclaim, I lifted my head from the ground and saw the rumours were true, she had the most amazing car I had ever seen.  
  
"Hop in" she said, its only a two seater, so Mary K, you're just going to sit on the back of the hood, I'll lower it for you. She grinned liking the idea of sitting so high up in such a cool car.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Morgan," Mary K, said hopping onto the sidewalk, as we dropped her off in front of her house.  
  
"Bye M.K!" I cried  
  
"Yeah okay, see ya later" Morgan said before speeding off to practical magick.  
  
Morgan's face then became very serious, "Listen to me straight Alisa, we are in very big danger and we think you being half and half is the key, I'm not supposed to be caught with Hunter because my dad has got his spies on me, the story is, if my dad asked, I was dropping you off to Practical Magick because you couldn't get a ride, I swear Hunter will explain everything when you get inside."  
  
"Who's Hunter?" I asked  
  
"Never mind, just please Alisa co operate with me here" she pleaded  
  
I climbed out the car when we got to practical magick and walked to the door, I heard her car speed off.  
  
I walked into the shop, wondering what the hell was going on, why was Morgan being so. . . nice all of a sudden and why was we in danger? And why am I their only hope?  
  
Two pairs of eyes turned to look at me, first person who I noticed was Alyce, greeting me with a warm smile, I've not known her long, only since we started that coven, Cirrus and a load of us started coming up here, and the second was a tall, really hot guy who I had assumed was Hunter.  
  
"Alisa?" the guy asked  
  
"Yup, that's me, I just got kidnapped off the street and then was dropped off here, and I was told it'll be explained to me."  
  
"Of course," the guy said standing up, "I'm Hunter," he said confirming my assumption, "I assume you know Alyce already" he said.  
  
I nodded, "So what's this about danger and me being able to help?" I asked.  
  
I soon wished I never asked, Hunter told me about Morgan's situation with her father and that he was planning to destroy Widows Vale, he and Alyce had written some sort of spell to stop it but if a full blood witch did it, it would kill them, because I was half and strangely had powers, they thought I would be able to do it without being harmed, well physically anyway, I added to myself.  
  
"Oh dear God!" I cried, "How can you expect to just drop a bombshell like this on me and give me about 5 hours to prepare and do the spell!" I read the spell that was roughly written down on a piece of paper, "Holy crap!" I cried, "I have no idea what any of this is!"  
  
"Alisa, we took into consideration that you have no experience so during the spell I am going to join my mind with yours, this is called a tath Meànma, and in doing so I will tell you how to do it step by step, but we still need to teach you how to do perform it before so you get the gist of what you are supposed to do, when a dark wave comes it will really make us blood witches feel ill so I might not be completely with it so you're going to have to know a lot of it on your own"  
  
NO WAY! "No, I can't! I can't do this; you've got the wrong girl! I've not performed a spell in my entire life! Let alone something as big as this!"  
  
Alyce took my hand and looked into my eyes, "Please Alisa, we wouldn't ask you to do this if we thought you couldn't. We need you, otherwise one of us would have to sacrifice our lives or Widows Vale is in big trouble"  
  
I stood there, not knowing for how long exactly, and then I looked at them both.  
  
"Okay," I sighed, "but can I ring my dad, tell him I'm staying with a friend or something."  
  
"Sure" Alyce smiled, "Phone's through there" she said pointing behind an orange curtain.  
  
When I got off the phone I was partly relieved and partly disappointed that he said I could "stay at my friends house"  
  
I walked back through the curtain taking in a deep breath.  
  
"It's okay," I sighed, "we've not got long have we? I better get started on this"  
  
My god what the hell was I getting myself into? 


	12. Abused

A/n: Poor Alisa! She's getting roped into this big fight against evil! Anywayz roll on chapter 12  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV.  
  
"Da?" I called as I opened the door, I sensed him in a library with his good friend Tynan a member of Amyranth, I knew him before I had met the rest of the coven.  
  
I saw my mother walking down the stairs slipping on her coat, with father's wedding ring; I knew he never wore it.  
  
"What you doing? Where are you going with that?" I asked her in a low pitch voice.  
  
"Alyce called me, she needs something of Ciaran's to make the spell work, and I'm going to drop this off"  
  
Suddenly I felt Ciaran and Tynan walking into the hall, and so did mum as I noticed her hiding the ring.  
  
I turned to face them.  
  
"Morgan?" my father asked me, "Where is your mother going?" he asked me not bothering to look at or ask mum.  
  
"She's going over to Alyce's, Starlocket are having some sort of coven meeting" I replied, not of that was false, but I just didn't tell him the full truth, at least he wouldn't think I was lying to him, hopefully he wouldn't pick up on my vagueness.  
  
He nodded, satisfied that I had given him true answer.  
  
"Go woman" he said to my mother, she was no longer needed, she had been dismissed, now he wanted me to test my loyalty to Amyranth, I swallowed hard.  
  
My mother left the house, leaving me with my father and his friend.  
  
"Tynan has been following you all day," Ciaran stated. "Why did you stop off at practical magick?" he asked me.  
  
"I didn't," I replied, "I just dropped off a friend, she had no ride and was supposed to be meeting someone there," I told him  
  
Ciaran looked at me for a few seconds, not sure what to think, then he turned to face Tynan.  
  
"Get Selene and Cal here, and the rest of Amyranth." He ordered  
  
Tynan nodded and headed for the phone.  
  
It seemed about 10 hours rather than 10 minutes waiting for them to arrive.  
  
"Hey babe," Cal greeted me by wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
I hated to do this to Hunter but Cal would find it suspicious if I didn't do this, especially after how I acted last night.  
  
"Hey," I breathed, I turned to face him and kissed him hard, it felt wrong and weird. I hated every second of it.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked me,  
  
"Nothing," I sighed "I'm just a little tired after last night."  
  
He smiled, "I'm not surprised" he held me a little longer and I kept imaging Hunter holding me instead.  
  
Cal dragged me upstairs to my bedroom, and he leaned on my bed and smiled.  
  
"My assignment is finished" he grinned.  
  
Oh Crap, I thought to myself.  
  
"Cal" I laughed, "We better get downstairs, you know what Cia- my Da is like, we've got to start the dark wave ritual."  
  
I leaned my body over his looking at him face to face and I kissed his nose "After, I promise" I smiled holding my fingers crossed behind my back.  
  
"No" he breathed, "Now" he pulled me on to him and started ripping off his clothes and mine, I tried to protest.  
  
"Cal, get off me," I screamed,  
  
"What's wrong love?" he grinned, "Not what you wanted?"  
  
He pinned me down on my bed and raped me. I kept screaming and tried to get him off, a powerful witch I was but he was stronger physically, he had my hands pinned down so there was nothing I could do.  
  
During the horrific ordeal I felt Hunter scry for me, and Cal felt it too, he laughed.  
  
"I wonder what your boyfriend thinks of you now"  
  
"Get off!" I screamed again.  
  
When he had done with me, he put his clothes back on, "Now we know," he said, and then he winked then went downstairs.  
  
I put my clothes back on my hands were trembling. I felt cheap and used.  
  
I couldn't do that ritual now, not that I wanted to anyway, but now especially after what just happened, there was no way, I welcomed my death after that.  
  
I climbed out my window, climbed into my car and sped off to Practical Magick.  
  
On the way I felt my Da's voice in my head, ~~~ No Mercy, goodbye Morgan, I would have been so proud of you if you didn't betray me ~~~ I felt a pang of guilt, he was my father after all, I then scolded myself fro thinking like that.  
  
"He's trying to kill you for gods sake!" I said allowed to myself.  
  
I opened the shop door, I must have looked like hell, as soon as I was through the door, I fell on my knees and burst into tears.  
  
Hunter stood above me. I felt him cast his senses on me, he thinks I slept with Cal on purpose I thought, I bet he thought I was betraying him.  
  
Instead of shouting and yelling at me, saying how I betrayed him, he knelt down besides me and held me.  
  
"He raped me, Cal raped me," I whispered, shivering, I sensed that Hunter was crying too.  
  
I looked at him, "I'm so sorry Morgan" he whispered, he kissed me and held me tight.  
  
I felt many pairs of eyes on us; I looked over and saw Alyce, my mother, Alisa and the rest of Starlocket.  
  
My mother was crying. "Oh Goddess, Morgan what have they done to you?" she cried.  
  
"I'm sorry," I told them, "I think I just made it worse, they're casting the spell now and. . ." I began to tremble uncontrollably.  
  
My mother came and hugged me, "What did he do to you." She asked.  
  
"I think Ciaran knew before I changed I really liked Cal so he told him to. . ." I couldn't say it, "and when I said no, he pinned me and. . . and he. . ." I began to cry.  
  
Everything was a bit of a blur then, Hunter had carried me into the back room behind the orange curtain, I must have fallen asleep. 


	13. A perfect Moment

A/n: Aww! Poor Morgan! Wow this story is crap! Anyway bring on chapter 13  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
When I awoke, I sensed only Hunter in the building with me. . . he was stroking my face.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" I cried sitting up realising what was happening.  
  
"A good 15 hours" he smiled.  
  
"The dark wave!" I cried  
  
"Was dismantled" he smiled, "Alisa did it,"  
  
He filled me in on what happened, He and Alisa was joined in a Tàth Meànma Brach and he helped her through it, she successfully dismantled it, Ciaran and the rest of Amyranth had headed off to England to escape being destroyed by it themselves. Hunter was positive that as soon as he found out that it was dismantled he would be back to finish what he started.  
  
"Where is everybody else? Starlocket? Mum? Alyce? Alisa?" I asked  
  
"They've gone to your house, to cleanse it from Ciaran's evil and Alisa's gone home" he informed me, "Listen, Morgan. . ." he began.  
  
I knew what was coming, "Hunter, please don't," I whimpered  
  
"No, you need to hear this." He said taking my hand.  
  
"When I scryed for you and saw Cal. . . doing that to you, violating you like that, I never doubted you once Morgan, I knew you wasn't betraying me, I could feel your pain and hurt from across town, that's why I scryed, I couldn't bare it Morgan, I hated it, knowing you were. . . and I hated myself for letting you back into the lion's den, I wish I hadn't Morgan, I didn't want to do anything that would cause you harm, I love you too much"  
  
I kissed him, "I love you too," I sobbed.  
  
He held me again, comforting me through my pain; "I can't believe he did that to you" Hunter murmured, "Of all the evil he could do, I just wish I could have been there to stop him," Hunter began to blame himself for what happened.  
  
"Hunter, you couldn't have known, please just lets let this go now"  
  
"Easier said then done" Hunter said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hunter's POV  
  
I couldn't stand it, everything Morgan went through, I felt that on some level I went through it too, her pain over her reformation, it must have been hard for her, her father had raised her to be evil for the 17 years of her life. But I'm proud she resisted.  
  
And then her father knew of her love for me, and although she denied it to keep me alive, he didn't believe her.  
  
He forced her to take part in a Dark Wave ritual, which seriously messed her up. Which made Ciaran certain of her turning good.  
  
So again he wanted to test that she wasn't in love with me, he asked her to perform another dark wave spell with him but on Widow's Vale, she had said yes to protect me - again!  
  
On the night before the dark wave spell was to be performed, Ciaran had asked Cal to see if Morgan would give herself to him, it was his way to know that she didn't love me, this she had refused only to be pinned down and rapped, and I had felt her pain and scryed to find her, only to be shocked when I saw what he was doing to her.  
  
She then ran to me, the dark wave was still sent but Alisa and I managed to dismantle it, Ciaran and Amyranth had left town so they weren't trapped in the destruction the dark wave would have caused.  
  
Hopefully they wouldn't discover that it was dismantled, but unfortunately they will.  
  
I looked down at Morgan and knew she was the one thing in this world that kept me sane; I loved her more than anything I loved in my whole life.  
  
"Hunter, thank you" she smiled.  
  
"For what love?" I replied, I had no idea why she was thanking me; I had done nothing to help her.  
  
"For loving me, I know it must be hard" she gave a weak smile.  
  
I felt my mouth open, how could she think that? I loved everything about her, her strength, her beauty, her power, her personality. I wish I could wake up with her everyday and fall asleep beside her.  
  
I didn't give her a reply; I kissed her deeply and intimately.  
  
That moment between us was perfect, like every moment I spend with her.  
  
I wish I would never end. 


	14. Cal Returns

A/n: Okay I bet you're all glad that "Torn apart" is back up and running again! Anyway last chapter was just to explain that the dark wave is gone and that hunter forgives Morgan, not that he didn't blame her for what happened in the first place! Ah well! Here goes chapter 14!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
We held one another for a long time, but unfortunately, it did end.  
  
We sensed a familiar but unwelcome person entering the shop.  
  
"Morgan!" we heard Cal cry, "Oh Morgan!"  
  
"That bastard is mine" Hunter clenched his fists, I've never seen him so pissed.  
  
Before I could stop him, Hunter returned to the front of the shop and he and Cal were face to face.  
  
"You bastard, how dare you" Hunter growled.  
  
"Cal what are you doing here?" I demanded  
  
"Why here to see you of course, my love" he smirked. "She's very good Hunter, you should try it some time"  
  
Hunter smiled, "I did, long before you touch her" Cal's jaw tightened, "But you see the fact remains that she went with me willingly yet you had to pin her down and rape her"  
  
I know Hunter was trying to get to Cal, I disliked him bringing this up, and as if Hunter read my mind he turned and gave me a sympathetic look, which I wish he didn't because Cal took the chance to advance on him.  
  
He sat on him punching his face, "Hunter!" I cried, "Cal! Get off him!" I yelled.  
  
Cal looked up at me, which gave Hunter the opportunity to push himself free and hit him with witch fire, which hit Cal's shoulder.  
  
"You want me Niall?" he cried, "Come get me!" and with that Cal ran out of the door,  
  
Hunter turned to me and kissed me, "Stay here love, be safe" then he turned and chased after Cal.  
  
I stood there a couple of seconds, and then me being me, took an athame of one of the shelves and stuffed it into my big biker boots and ran after them.  
  
I saw then both in the woods, right by a cliff where in the rocks below flowed the Hudson River.  
  
They were both circling each other.  
  
"What are you doing back here Cal?" Hunter asked,  
  
"You really think we would go that far? How you dismantled the wave we don't know but we needed to be sure that none of you got out."  
  
"Nal rith tac agarth!" Cal yelled and a large black cloud surrounded Hunter, choking him.  
  
"Hunter!" I cried, then I glared at Cal, I was stronger than he was, I could take him.  
  
"Bith rul narc talium amentè!" I cried, a large white crackle of lightning struck him down. I hated to use weather magick now I had reformed but I was good at it and it was for a good cause!  
  
The cloud around Hunter had dissipated, "Are you okay?" I asked him helping him up, just as Cal was recovering.  
  
"You bitch!" Cal yelled.  
  
"I get that a lot" I smirked  
  
Cal cast a spell, which was choking Hunter  
  
"Do anything to me and I kill him" Cal said sounding desperate knowing I was the stronger one.  
  
"Oh Cal, haven't you still figure it out" I smiled, which soon faded as I held out my hand out in front of me, which I tightened into a fist "I've always been good at binding spells, its in my blood, must be from Ciaran" I smiled as he crumpled onto the floor, not able to move, speak or use magick.  
  
Hunter jogged by my side. I kept clenching my fist tighter and tighter until my whole hand had become white.  
  
"What do you want me to do with him?" Hunter asked me.  
  
"Nothing!" My fist had now become so tight Cal was powerless, I ran over to him and pulled the athame from my boot. Cal's eyes grew wide with fear.  
  
"You bastard! You complete and utter bastard Cal!" I screamed as I stuck the blade inside him repeatedly, "You bastard!" I kept screaming  
  
"Morgan," Hunter touched my shoulder, "He's gone, he dead"  
  
I threw the athame over the cliff into the river and burst into tears, I fell onto my knees, Hunter fell with me and held me, he was good at it, and he always comforted me and calmed me a little.  
  
"I'm sorry," I sobbed  
  
"What for?" he asked, "Morgan you saved me"  
  
"But I didn't mean to kill Cal, I just wanted to bind him and strip him, but my anger at him was unbelievable, I just wanted him dead, I -"  
  
Hunter stopped me by putting his finger on my lips; "Ssh" he soothed me.  
  
He stood up and spelled Cal's body and pushed him over the rocks into the river.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked  
  
"I small glamour," he told me, "So if police find him they'll think he committed suicide by jumping off the rocks"  
  
He helped me to my feet and we began walking through the woods.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked, "Practical Magick is back that way"  
  
"I'm taking you home" Hunter said, "You don't live far from the other side of these woods"  
  
When we eventually got there, Starlocket was purifying our house and also celebrating the fact that the wave was dismantled.  
  
"Hunter? Morgan?" My mother greeted us, "What's wrong?" she asked sensing our pain.  
  
"Cal, Morgan just killed him," Hunter said,  
  
"What? Cal came back?" my mother said disbelieving  
  
"I'm afraid so, tell the other not to start celebrating yet, Ciaran and Selene wont be far behind, I'm going to take Morgan up to her room, she's been through a lot."  
  
My mother nodded at him gratefully and headed off to tell the rest of Starlocket what Hunter had just told her.  
  
When we arrived in my room, I told him to wait there while I just popped into the bathroom to wash my face, I slipped on my black silk nightdress and headed back out.  
  
I felt Hunter's gaze upon me, "Wow," he said, "You look - wow" he smiled.  
  
"Thank you," I said closing my bedroom door.  
  
I climbed into my bed and under my comforter and laid down, ready for sleep.  
  
I felt Hunter head for my door, "Goodnight, Morgan" he said softly.  
  
I sat up in my bed, "Hunter, no, wait" I said, he turned back to me, "Will you just lie with me, just sleep beside me, please?"  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
He took off his shoes and lay under the comforter with me, I lay my head on his chest, and Hunter stroked my hair, calming me down.  
  
I let sleep overtake me. 


	15. Killian

A/n: Okay, I think I've got about 3 chapters of this story left now! Not quite sure though yet, just have to wait and see. But aww, Morgan and Hunter in that last chapter, how sweet! Please keep reviewing guys!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hunter's POV  
  
She looked exhausted, so I took her up to her room.  
  
When we was in her room, I looked around, taking everything in, the large four poster bed with silk duvets, I disliked that bed, I had helplessly watched my bastard half-brother Cal, rape my mùirn beatha dàns on that bed.  
  
"Wait here please," Morgan said softly to me.  
  
She walked into her private bathroom.  
  
I began looking around her room, at the picture frames she had, I saw one of her and her father when she was about 4 or 5, once of some black kitten, one of her and Cal when they must have been 14. One of her on her initiation night.  
  
Then I went over and sat at the end of her bed.  
  
Morgan returned to the room wearing a slinky black nightdress, she looked beautiful, like a goddess herself.  
  
She walked over to her bedroom door and closed it  
  
She got into her bed and settled down. I thought it better to leave her be and sleep.  
  
But then I heard her say, "Hunter, no, wait" I turned back to face her, she was sat up in her bed, "Will you just lie with me, just sleep beside me, please?" she said.  
  
I smiled softly at her. And I took of my shoes and lay beside her.  
  
She rested her head on my chest and I softly stroked her hair as she fell asleep.  
  
Oh goddess I didn't want that moment to end, it was perfect.  
  
But soon I begun to feel tired myself and let myself drift off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
The next day I awoke, lifting my head from Hunter, and I looked at him peacefully sleeping.  
  
I looked over on the wall at my calendar, it was Saturday, I couldn't believe how slow these past few days had, it was Monday when Cal and I had first started Widow's Vale high and when we started the coven Cirrus with a bunch of non-witch teenagers. It also occurred to me that Killian was coming for the weekend, in fact I could sense him coming up the walk now, what time is it? I looked at the clock beside me and it read, 12.30, I wonder why my mother hadn't woke me earlier.  
  
I slipped on my dressing gown over my nightdress and walked downstairs to greet Killian.  
  
I opened the door for my carefree half-brother, "Hello there sis!" he smiled, "Just woke up did you?" he laughed.  
  
"Killian, get bent" I laughed.  
  
He stopped smiling, "Hey, there's something different about you" he said reading me.  
  
"Yeah" I agreed, "I've changed, I've reformed, become good now" I didn't mind sharing this info with my brother, he was never really bothered about the way me and Ciaran's view on magick and our darkness.  
  
He looked shock, "Wow sis," he cried, "Your brave! How did Da take it?"  
  
"He sent a dark wave over to Widow's Vale but my boyfriend wrote a spell to dismantle it. And thankfully it worked."  
  
Killian raised his eyebrows, "Your boyfriend huh, so that's who I can sense sleeping upstairs in your room." He grinned.  
  
"We didn't do anything," I punched him playfully on the shoulder, "He just slept beside me, I felt a bit down last night."  
  
"Okay, I believe you" he winked, "Anyway what about that Cal fellow, the one who's been your friend for years and your were trying to get with him."  
  
"He was still a dark witch," I told him  
  
Killian knew I missed something out, "And?" he asked  
  
"And I killed him,"  
  
"Whoa sis!" he cried, "When?"  
  
"Last night" not wanting to continue this conversation, I took my brother's bag and carried it upstairs to his room for him Killian followed me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I woke up, Morgan was no longer beside me; I sensed her coming up the stairs with another guy.  
  
"Morning" she said kissing my cheek as I walked out of the bedroom and saw the two of them in the hall,  
  
I eyed her suspiciously as she was carrying a bag full of stuff and then this male witch, walking right behind her.  
  
"Err. . .Morgan?" I began, "who is this?"  
  
The guy laughed, "Don't be jealous of me lad, she's not going to be shagging me any time soon,"  
  
From his accent I could tell he was British too, I cast my sense and could tell he had quite a bit of power but he was irresponsible, his eyes were so familiar.  
  
"Hunter," Morgan ginned, "This is my brother Killian" ah that was it, his eyes were so much like Morgan's  
  
I exhaled a large breath of air, I was so relieved, "Sorry mate" I said shaking his hand.  
  
He winked at me, "No worries, just take care of my baby sister here," he smiled.  
  
Morgan gave Killian a playful punch on the shoulder, "Shut it you" she smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
After the rather amusing Killian/Hunter introduction, I got washed and dress while I left them get acquainted better, then I came back out and rejoined them in Killian's room  
  
It suddenly occurred to me that my mother wasn't in the house, I cast my senses.  
  
Both Hunter and Killian noticed what I was doing and stared at me.  
  
"What's wrong love?" Hunter asked me.  
  
"My mother isn't here, she would have told me or sent me a message if she was going anywhere, I'll send her a message now" I decided  
  
~~~ Mum? Where are you? ~~~  
  
I waited for a while and I didn't get a response.  
  
"Nothing" I told my two favourite guys' in the world, "Okay I have a really bad feeling about this" I began to fret.  
  
Just then I heard my father - Ciaran MacEwan's voice, in my head.  
  
~~~ Treacherous daughter, I will dispense no mercy, you and your traitorous mother and seeker will die now, not to mention Starlocket ~~~  
  
"Oh Goddess!" I cried, "It was Da! He's got mum, he's going to kill her then us"  
  
"What about me?" Killian asked, "Does he know I'm here?"  
  
"He knew you were coming this weekend but you know Da, he's probably forgot by now," I said.  
  
"Good, because I could help you, he'll most likely be at Selene's wont he, I'll pop over there" he smiled.  
  
I smiled at my brother; he's not so amoral, self-fish or carefree as I thought he was, I thought.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea, the best option we have for now," Hunter nodded  
  
"Thank you Killian, just be careful" I told him and kiss his cheek  
  
"You know me," he winked we all headed downstairs.  
  
He slid into his crappy, broke down blue ford, and drove off to Selene's.  
  
"Oh Goddess, Hunter, I hope he'll be okay" I fell into Hunter's arms.  
  
How much can one girl take in the space of a week? 


	16. Fire

A/n: okay people I'm just going to keep updating "Rooted in darkness" now since I have almost finish it, so then I can just continue with "Torn apart" on its own without getting confused with it all. Please review guys!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Killian's POV  
  
Why did agree to this? To save my baby sisters mum, to actually stop my father as a revenge for never being there for me like he was with Morgan?  
  
I didn't know, but what I do know is that I'm helping now and this could get ugly.  
  
I arrived at Selene's door and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Killian, Hello" Selene said when she answered the door, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Err, yeah you can, is my Da here?" she widened the door and there stood in the hall way was my father, Ciaran MacEwan.  
  
"Killian, son? What are you doing here?" he eyed me  
  
"Well I told you I was spending the weekend with you and I went up to your new house but no one was home so I guess you would be here with Selene" I told him, I had always been an exceptionally good liar, and my father usually believed me, he was never around enough to sense if I was or not.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot Killian, come in" I grinned and crossed the threshold.  
  
"You said no one was at home, not even Morgan?" he asked me.  
  
I shook my head, "Nope, not even Maeve I assumed Morgan would be out with Cal somewhere and Maeve, I have no idea" I saw Selene grimace a face of pain.  
  
"Maeve is here," Ciaran said, despite the obvious looks Selene gave him telling him to shut up. "And Morgan should be at home"  
  
"Well she isn't" I shrugged, "so what's going on? You and Morgan fell out or something?" I asked casually.  
  
My Da nodded thoughtfully not quite sure whether to trust me or not.  
  
"She betrayed us son," he said in a low tone.  
  
I made my mouth open in a shocked 'O' shape, "Never! Morgan? My little sister, the devil incarnate!" I cried  
  
Ciaran smiled, "Yes, she was an evil little thing wasn't she, a perfect daughter for Amyranth, she could crush cities with her mind, but then she met that seeker, Hunter Niall! She fell in love with him and has become good."  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?" I asked  
  
"You'll see" he said turning his back to me walking down the stairs to an emptied out library, in fact I noticed the whole house had been emptied out.  
  
Maybe they were skipping town again, I shrugged.  
  
That was what I thought until I saw Maeve bound, gagged and roped to a chair the whole room was litter with wood and paper, dads friend Tynan was covering the floor in some sort of flammable liquid.  
  
"Da? What the hell are you doing?!" I cried  
  
"Shut up Killian!" he yelled at me.  
  
"Well, well Maeve," my dad said, "this will teach you traitorous daughter not to mess with Ciaran MacEwan" he laughed.  
  
Then all of a sudden everyone but me filed out of the library, "Killian!" Ciaran bellowed.  
  
~~~ I'll get help! ~~~ I sent to Maeve, she sent me a grateful look, but then looked as if she remembered something and rapidly shook her head and tried to cry out.  
  
"What's wrong with you woman!" Ciaran yelled noticing his wife fidgeting in her chair trying to call out.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't noticed Da, you're bout to kill her, of course she's going to behave like that!"  
  
He grabbed me by the ear and yanked me out of the library and spelled the door shut.  
  
He and the rest of Amyranth left the building and I helplessly had to follow. I climbed into my battered ford and started the engine.  
  
"Where you going son?" Ciaran stood at my car window and spelled it open.  
  
"I'm going back to New York, I don't to have anything to do with this,"  
  
"Ah, the classical Killian, always thinking about himself, that's what I like about you kid" he smiled  
  
"You do know Morgan will come for you for this, don't you" I told him  
  
He gave me one of his evil smiles, "I'm counting on it" he replied. "Ignite" he yelled and the house set alight which would spread to the library and Maeve with it, even from out her I could sense waves of fear and desperation coming from Maeve.  
  
I watched Amyranth take off in their black cars and waited until they were out of sight.  
  
~~~ Morgan! Quick! Come to Selene's! this is not a trick, Amyranth have gone and set fire to the house with Maeve inside! ~~~  
  
A good five minutes later, Morgan and Hunter came speeding down the road in Morgan's impressive car.  
  
I got out of my car and met them on the sidewalk.  
  
"Oh my Goddess!" Morgan screamed when she saw the house ablaze, "Killian! Why didn't you do anything to help!" she yelled at me  
  
"I couldn't! Ciaran has heavily spell that house! There's no way I could get in there!"  
  
"MUM?" Morgan screamed, "MUM?" she screamed so loud it caused the earth to shake, you know sometimes I underestimate her power.  
  
"She's in the library!" I told her.  
  
Morgan walked to the door and as she got to it the door simply swung open,  
  
Hunter stared at me, and I looked back at him, "That had been heavily spelled!" I told him.  
  
We ran and followed Morgan inside. 


	17. Pure Rage

A/n: What do you think now? Is Maeve screwed? Dun, dun, dun! Read to find out! I know it's a crap story but it's the only way you're going to find out! Please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
I entered the whole only murmuring a small spell to protect me from the smoke and flames  
  
~~~ Mother I'm coming for you ~~~ I sent  
  
I didn't get a reply, and then I heard Hunter and Killian calling my name from the entrance.  
  
"I'm nearly there!" I called back to them. "Reveal!" I cried and I suddenly I saw the library door's runes and sigils that wanted me to stay out, I simply waved my hand over it and they disappeared.  
  
"Morgan! NO!" Killian called  
  
But it was too late; a large explosion came from inside the library. Which sent me flying back to the entrance knocking me unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Morgan?" I awoke to the sound of my mother's voice, I opened my eyes and she was looking at me on the floor, she helped me to my feet.  
  
I looked around the room, we were in Selene's library, but they fire had gone, it was filled with the many books on the black arts she keeps and her desk and chair was in there, it was a beautifully but carefully furnished room.  
  
"Morgan darling" she smiled at me  
  
"Mum?" I gasped, "Where are we? Am I dead? Are you?"  
  
I saw a tear creep into the corner of her eye, "Oh Morgan, I am so sorry to leave you alone."  
  
"What? I don't understand" I began to sob  
  
"I have passed my child" she said gently touching my cheek, "I thank you for trying to help me but now you've got to focus and save the world and those you love from Ciaran"  
  
I began to cry, "But Mummy, I wanted us to become close, like a mother and daughter should! Why can't you come back to me?"  
  
"My darling I am sorry I can't, I wish I could but my purpose in life has been fulfilled, it is my time"  
  
"Mum! No please, I love you"  
  
"I know my child, I just needed to say goodbye,"  
  
My mother held me in her arms for a while, and then she pulled away from me.  
  
"No mummy!" I cried.  
  
"It is time for you to continue your destiny" she smiled at me and then kissed my cheek on last time.  
  
"Goodbye my child" I heard her say faintly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I came round Hunter or Killian must have carried me onto the sidewalk out the way of the burning house.  
  
"Mum!" I sobbed,  
  
"Morgan, love? Are you okay?" Hunter asked me gently  
  
"She's gone!" I cried, "I can't believe she gone!" Hunter pulled me to him and I clung to his chest crying my heart out.  
  
I heard the distant sound of fire truck sirens.  
  
"I'm sorry to push you after just loosing you mother, but we better get out of here, there'll be too many questions especially since you mother is all bound and tied in there" Killian said  
  
"She's dead," I gasped again trying to process what had just happened.  
  
Hunter carried me and sat me in the passenger seat and drove off, closely followed by Killian in his battered ford.  
  
We arrived back at my house, the place felt so empty now, I felt hollow and dead inside, and I was so numb. Hunter, Killian and I sat in silence on the huge black leather couch that filled our enormous living room, what was I going to do with all this space? It's too much for one girl.  
  
"Morgan, I wish things were different for you I really do, but we've got to worry about Ciaran at the minute he'll be coming after us. I promise you when this is over I'll leave you all the time in the world to grieve."  
  
The way he said it didn't sound insensitive, he was just thinking about my safety. I no longer felt numb, I felt pain, anger and pure rage, and now I felt my magick more clearly, it was stronger than it had ever been.  
  
"Ciaran!" I growled  
  
"Oh Boy, she's gone crazy" Killian said  
  
Hunter didn't understand, "Hunter get this, when we were 6, I stole Morgan's doll, ripped off its head, and flushed it down the toilet and you should have seen her wrath then, I had a broken leg, a shattered rib cage and both my arms were broken, I forgot what spell she used now it was so long ago, plus I had a concussion, anyway, Da just murdered her mother, what's she going to do now, she was only 6 then! She's 17 now!"  
  
I couldn't believe Killian was just talking about me like that while I was in the room.  
  
I stood up and headed for my car.  
  
"Morgan love? Where are you going?" Hunter asked me  
  
I didn't reply otherwise I would explode my rage on him; I needed to save it for Ciaran and Selene.  
  
I could sense them now; I slid into my car and drove off to the old Methodist cemetery. 


	18. Showdown

A/n: Please review guys! Not long now I'm guessing maybe another chapter! I hope you've been enjoying this fic! Its pretty crap I know but I enjoy writing it! Roll on chapter 18! Woo woo! *Swizzles on chair!* wow not done that in a while!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
I was there, at the power sink, and they were there too, performing some sort of rite.  
  
I got out of my car and walked towards them, I noticed then Hunter and Killian followed in the ford, they too got out and followed me  
  
When Amyranth noticed I was there they broke the circle and all but Ciaran and Selene advanced on me.  
  
"It's not you I'm here for!" I told my advancers,  
  
"Beta nith crul ast murn dipt tac!" I yelled and they all fell to there knees I had bound nearly a whole Amyranth coven.  
  
"Ah Morgan MacEwan, child witch prodigy" Selene smiled  
  
"I am NOT Morgan MacEwan anymore!" I yelled at her that wiped the smile off her face.  
  
"Morgan MacEwan died when my mother died, I am now Morgan Riordan, and Ciaran is not my father I refuse to be called his daughter! I am ashamed to be called his daughter!"  
  
I noticed Ciaran give a small painful look, cool I hit a sore point, but soon the expression disappeared as he threw his arm forward which released a large ball of white witch fire, it hit my shoulder, which made me stumble backwards slightly, but didn't do too much permanent damage.  
  
"You Bastard," I growled, "You try to wipe out Widow's vale, you killed my mother and now you're after me and the one's I love!"  
  
"You deserve it for being so treacherous!" Selene cried  
  
"Was I talking to you?" I turned on Selene, murmured a spell, which held her in the air choking, I laughed to myself.  
  
"Don't you find this highly ironic Selene?" I laughed again, "You taught me how to do this and now its what's going to kill you"  
  
"Morgan release her," Ciaran warned,  
  
"Why! What are you going to do? Kill my mother, no wait you already did that!" I screamed throwing Selene on top of Ciaran.  
  
It didn't put them off for long; soon they scrambled back up to face me again.  
  
"nith rac nal!" Selene cried throwing a green/black cloud at me.  
  
It surrounded me and knocked me backwards but I deflected it and regained my footwork quickly.  
  
"You sure you should be doing that Selene?" I grinned,  
  
"Yes, I am," she snarled  
  
"You shouldn't get too cocky, Cal did and look what happened to him"  
  
Selene's jaw set, and it suddenly occurred to me that she didn't know where he was, she was still in the dark of Cal's death.  
  
"Where is Cal?" she demanded in a low voice.  
  
"He thought he could get away with raping me," I said not giving a straight answer, "So I proved him wrong" I grinned knowing I had now found both Ciaran and Selene's sore points  
  
"Where is he!" she yelled  
  
"Cal is dead!" I spat at her! "I bound him then I stabbed him and we pushed him off a cliff into the Hudson River!" I hurt to say it allowed so boldly, but I had to continue, I needed to keep on at their weaknesses.  
  
She screamed so loud, I had never heard the cry of a banshee before but I'm guessing this is as close as it gets to hear one.  
  
"Now how does it feel for you to loose a loved one!" I screamed at her  
  
"But are you ready to loose yet another loved one child?" Ciaran smiled  
  
He yelled a spell aloud that wasn't Gaelic; it was in a language I had never heard before.  
  
I held out my hand,  
  
"An di allaigh an di aigh. . ." I started my power chant.  
  
And in doing so I wrapped myself, Hunter and Killian in a cocoon of protection spells, almost like a force field, hoping nothing they did to us would affect us anymore.  
  
"You have no power over me now Ciaran" I said with a smile.  
  
Selene and Ciaran actually looked terrified, and I loved it, I got them! I thought  
  
I turned my attention back to the Amyranth members that were still bound in pain on floor.  
  
"Ciaran, you see your "all powerful" woodbane coven on floor, I did that, and now it will be you your turn to loose people in your life"  
  
"Tith larc murn itac an le torc!" I cried and I saw all the members eyes roll back in their heads they all died.  
  
"Now who's getting cocky child" Selene smirked  
  
I suddenly felt like I was being torn in two, I collapsed on the floor writhing in pain.  
  
"Morgan!" Hunter cried  
  
How did they manage to get through my field? I underestimated them.  
  
"Morgan its just an illusion! Just ignore it!" Killian called  
  
Easier said then done, I knew it was an illusion all along anyway, my body however didn't, it still felt like I was in two halves, the pain was excruciating.  
  
Soon I felt so much strength being given to me, I looked up at Hunter and Killian, they were sending me healing strength and more magickal strength and I gave them a grateful smile.  
  
I soon felt the strength (despite the pain) to get up and face them  
  
I traced a couple of runes in the air, which strengthened our force fields I felt no pain now.  
  
I looked them both in the eye and smiled.  
  
I lifted my hand to throw witch fire at the pair of them, but when I realised that it wasn't blue crackling energy in my hand, but and large ball of actual fire, I realised what it was.  
  
"This is from the fire that killed my mother" I told them, "It will now be the fire that will kill you also.  
  
I quickly bound the pair and threw the fire at them, as it lunged towards them. I enlarged it into a huge ravenous fire that engulfed the pair of leaving nothing but ashes behind.  
  
And for what seemed the hundredth time this week, I began to cry.  
  
Hunter ran up to me and held me. . . again.  
  
"Ssh" he said, "It's okay now, it's okay, you're safe, I'm here"  
  
Killian was beside us and he laid a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. 


	19. A Year Later

A/n: okay this is going to be the next chapter, sad I know! But since this is practically finished now, I will continue with "Torn apart" and then possibly do a sequel for this. Hello to Tasha a.k.a. corcra, thanks to you Morgan gets a bike! Yay her! Anyway here goes the last chapter of "Rooted in Darkness" (as I would have said in "Celtic Legend") ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
12 months later.  
  
~*~*~*~It seemed like years later before things seemed to get better for me, but I couldn't believe the things that happened to me only a year ago, happened only in the space of a week, I had gone through so much.  
  
Well, a lot in my life has changed I've changed. I work for the good guys now. Sometimes it is hard to stay on the right path but Hunter says its natural for any good witch, even him. Thank the goddess he was so perfect after all, he also quit the council because he didn't want to continue moving around, he wanted to stay in Widow's Vale with me.  
  
I've had a small change of image, not too much though; it wasn't me to go "Bree" as I put it, I still wore my tight black outfits but I had cut back a bit on the revealing, well sometimes anyway.  
  
Killian lives with me now, he took mum and dad's old room instead of the tiny box of a room he had before for his rare visits.  
  
And Hunter also lives with me; I would have hated to live in this huge house by myself.  
  
Killian sold his battered ford and I let him have Da's gorgeous jag and Hunter thought my mum's Vauxhall Corsa was a beautiful car so he kept it, I was really glad because even though I thought it was a boring car, I hadn't the heart to let it go.  
  
At the age of 18 (happy birthday to me) and Hunter being 20, we are now engaged, pretty young I know but we love each other greatly. We are to be married on Beltane. I have a beautiful white-gold band joined in the middle by a diamond, for and engagement ring, it was perfect, like it was made especially for me.  
  
A Few months back Hunter had actually got in contact with his father since Selene and Ciaran were gone, and unfortunately his Mother had passed, but his father was alive and well and was living above Practical Magick in an apartment next to Alyce's  
  
I had met a few other members' of Hunter's family, like his sister Alwyn and his cousin Sky Eventide.  
  
But now, all I had was Hunter and Killian and my friends, I was so grateful for them all.  
  
I had started my own business; I began to grow plants and herbs to manufacture soaps, bath oils, shampoo, lotions and all sorts of things like that. I had also begun to specialize in healing, for example my coven friend Jenna Ruiz suffers bad asthma and I help her a lot with that.  
  
Hunter helped me in the store with all the financial side of things, but we earned a good deal from the business.  
  
Killian being the true Killian was still an unemployed carefree partygoer although; he had calmed down a bit. Hunter and I think he's got a bit of a thing for Hunter's sister Alwyn, although he doesn't admit it, maybe romance is in the air for them both.  
  
I had given Robbie one of my spelled lotions that had cured his terrible acne, even his scar's, I then convinced him to get contacts, he was really good-looking now and he finally got the courage to ask out Bree who's reply was yes because she'd felt the same way about him.  
  
We did keep the coven Cirrus Cal and I had first put together, but we decided in order for the coven to heal properly we would change its name, Raven wanted to change it to Kithic, she saw it in a book and didn't know what it meant, it means left handed, but still we kept the name because it sounded okay. Both Hunter and myself lead it together.  
  
Well, I better go now, birthday celebrations await!  
  
Morgan xxx ~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I put away my book of shadows and cast out my senses, Hunter and Killian were downstairs in the kitchen having breakfast and my little black kitten Hunter got me last week that I named Maeve, was curled up in a ball at the end of my bed.  
  
Not wanting to bother, but knowing I had to, I pulled the comforter off me and slid out of bed.  
  
I dragged myself into the bathroom and had a hot shower.  
  
Feeling better already, I got out and put on my all time favourite black leather pants and black tank top. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail and wrapped a band around it to secure it in place. I then applied a thin layer of dark brown eye shadow and some mascara and eyeliner. Looking into the mirror and feeling I looked presentable, I grinned then I ran down to the kitchen.  
  
"How are my two favourite guys doing?" I said with a smile on my face planting a kiss on Hunter's face.  
  
"Please, its too early in the morning for all that" Killian joked, pretending to shield his eyes.  
  
"Shut it you" I grinned,  
  
"Morgan is there something wrong?" Killian asked with a confused face.  
  
"Yeah," Hunter agreed, "You're not usually perky at this time of the morning" the boys laughed.  
  
"So don't I get a birthday kiss?" I grinned at Hunter  
  
"What? Why, Its not my birthday" he burst out laughing, then he kissed me softly on the lips.  
  
It was weird, for a long time Hunter had been that intense over-protective person he was, but now every since he'd lived with me and Killian and quit the council, he started to relax a bit and he joked around a lot more, I was beginning to think Killian was a bad influence on him even though I knew Hunter wouldn't go as far as that, he was still sensible and highly caring and protective when needed.  
  
"Guys! Please, cut it out" Killian moaned.  
  
Hunter stood up, "I fancy a cup of tea, would any one like one?" he asked, "Killian"  
  
"No thanks mate I'm off out to fetch Morgan's present" Killian gave me a quick wink.  
  
"Morgan?" Hunter asked me  
  
"Oh now Hunter you know better than that," I smiled and headed off to the refrigerator and pulled out a diet coke, something Bree had got me hooked onto and I put a bagel into the toaster.  
  
I felt Killian leave the house. I wondered what he got me this year, every other year he got me stupid gifts, last year he bought me a pogo stick! The year before that he bought me one of those kiddie tricycle things, for my 7th birthday he bought me a doll as an apology for being mean to my favourite one, even though I had temporarily paralysed him.  
  
"So you ready for your party tonight?" Hunter grinned  
  
"You bet you ass I am" he pulled me closer and kissed me lightly on the lips.  
  
Several hours later, people had begun to arrive my "birthday extravaganza" nicknamed by Killian.  
  
We played loud music and danced, had a bit, sorry had a LOT to drink and then it was time for birthday presents! Yay!  
  
I got loads of great gifts from my coven members. Hunter had gone and booked us a romantic weekend in Paris, and I was still looking forward to Killian's surprise.  
  
"So little sister are you ready for your present" Killian said.  
  
Everybody crowded round looking for a gift to be handed to me, and so was I.  
  
"It's outside" Killian grinned  
  
Everybody follow Killian outside and there in the drive I saw the most beautiful motorbike ever! It was a Kawasaki Ninja!  
  
"Oh my God! Killian!" I cried, I ran in to his arms and kissed him on the cheek, "Its gorgeous! How did you afford it?" I asked  
  
"Most of it was from the ford I sold, the rest was from little jobs I did here and there." He grinned.  
  
"He's been helping Alyce in practical magick," Hunter informed me  
  
Everybody drooled over the bike.  
  
"Killian why did you get this for me?" I gasped  
  
"Why!" he laughed, "you gave me a home and the best little sister anyone could ask for"  
  
I took the bike for a test spin it handled like a dream. When I came back I carefully put it into the garage and thanked Killian once again.  
  
Everybody went back inside to continue the party events, it was a great night.  
  
It must have been about 2am when everybody had gone home, the house was naturally a tip and Killian was passed out on the couch. I quietly laughed at him.  
  
Hunter came up behind me and wrapped him arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.  
  
"How are you feeling birthday girl?" Hunter breathed into my ear.  
  
"If you hadn't noticed, its not my birthday anymore," I pointed to the clock and I smiled. "But I feel fine, just a little tired."  
  
For the first time in ages I thought to myself, life just don't get any better than this!  
  
"So you ready for bed?" Hunter asked me  
  
"Oh yeah" I nodded. 


End file.
